Salvar lo insalvable
by cassie537
Summary: En la última parte de la saga, Luna Lovegood se propone conocer la verdad usando su poder oculto con Severus Snape. Lo que descubre rompe todos sus esquemas y le descubre una nueva realidad. ¿Logrará salvar a Severus Snape de Voldemort y de sí mismo?
1. Secuelas

El verano había terminado y era el momento de volver a mi penúltimo año en Hogwarts. Ya días antes de que el nuevo curso comenzara, se respiraba un ambiente tenso hasta en el callejón Diagon, dónde todos los magos y brujas que volvían a la escuela hacían las últimas compras.

Sí, puede que éstos continuaran comprando libros, material para pociones, túnicas, escobas nuevas y las primeras varitas, pero la energía que invadía el lugar era... Oscura, casi lúgubre, porque todos sabíamos que el colegio no sería el mismo de antes.

La realidad era que todos teníamos que volver a una escuela donde Severus Snape, el mismo que le había quitado la vida a Dumbledore, resultaba ser el nuevo director.

Toda una ironía, ¿verdad?

Si le hubiera planteado eso a cualquiera un año atrás, me hubieran tachado de loca. Aunque bueno, esa fama, siendo Luna Lovegood, yo ya la tenía; y aunque no me sorprendió que algo así sucediera, me dolía haber perdido a un mago tan extraordinario como Dumbledore.

\- ¡Ey, Luna! - una voz que me resultaba familiar llamó mi atención

Era Nina, la única chica de la escuela que era capaz de mantener una conversación conmigo y escuchar algunas de mis ideas disparatadas sin mirarme como si fuera de otro planeta. Además, Nina poseía una peculiaridad que la hacía muy interesante: poseía un ojo de cada color, uno de un tono ámbar muy intenso y otro de un color azul imnotizante, como el de un glaciar. Era algo que la dotaba de una belleza extraña.

\- ¡Oh! Hola Nina, ¿qué tal el verano?

Nina suspiró.

\- Ha sido complicado, en especial ahora. Con todo lo que está pasando, mis padres tienen miedo de que vuelva a la escuela, pero tampoco quieren dejarme en casa. Tienen miedo de que en el Ministerio puedan llegar a pensar que estamos en contra del sistema o algo por el estilo, ¿sabes lo que quiero decir?

Claro que lo sabía, y tristemente estaba ocurriendo lo mismo con la mayoría de los magos de nuestro mundo. Desde la muerte de Dumbledore, era más que evidente que Voldemort había vuelto, pero nadie sabía donde estaba o qué pretendía hacer a continuación. En el Ministerio insistían de que no teníamos nada por lo que preocuparnos y la prensa se dedicaban a publicar mentiras con la única intención de tranquilizar todas las inquietudes de los demás, pero no todos se lo creían y por ello mismo estaban obligados a callarse: por miedo a las represalias. Al parecer, con la familia de Nina ocurría lo mismo.

La manipulación del gobierno era un secreto a voces y mi padre era el único que publicaba la verdad en su revista, y eso le había costado muchas cartas anónimas de amenazas y varios avisos en los que el Ministerio le comunicaba el cierre de la redacción de _El Quisquilloso_ si no cambiaban la línea narrativa.

\- Sí, claro que lo entiendo, Nina.

\- ¿Tu qué opinas de todo esto? - me preguntó, en tono confidente

Decidí compartir lo que pensaba con Nina. Al fin y al cabo ella siempre era sincera conmigo.

\- Creo que hay algo más escondido detrás de toda esta historia. - le susurré, inclinándome hacia ella

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- No se publicó nada al respecto, pero, como sabes, fue el profesor Snape quien terminó con la vida de Dumbledore a final de curso.

\- Sí...

\- Pues, no puedo evitar preguntarme, ¿por qué Snape? Quiero decir, en la torre habían muchos más magos de ese grupo oscuro y el mismo hechizo lo podría haber formulado cualquiera de ellos sin manchar las manos del profesor. Snape se hubiera convertido igualmente en el director del colegio sin que ahora todo el mundo le tenga en mente como un mago asesino y fiel seguidor de Vold... de _Quien No Debe Ser Nombrado_.

Nina se quedó pensando un rato antes de contestarme:

\- Tal vez eso es lo buscaba Snape, ¿sabes? Darnos miedo para hacerse de respetar.

Sopesé esa probabilidad unos escasos segundos, pero algo seguía sin encajar por completo.

\- Sí, tal vez tengas razón Nina, pero sigo creyendo que hay algo más.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio y no nos dio tiempo de hablar de nada más al respecto. La madre de Nina apareció repentinamente y, al ver a su hija hablando conmigo, le metió prisa para seguir con las compras e irse de vuelta a casa pronto.

\- Luna, debo irme. Nos vemos mañana en el tren a Hogwarts o en la cena de bienvenida. - se quedó un segundo pensando en eso último y añadió: - O en lo que sea que nos tienen preparado para la vuelta a nuestro penúltimo año.

Le sonreí.

\- Adiós, Nina. Nos vemos mañana.

Esa noche la energía de mi padre delataba que él también sentía temor por mi vuelta a la escuela. Yo le tranquilicé diciendo que, a pesar de todo, Hogwarts siempre sería un lugar seguro y que allí estaría a salvo de cualquier cosa. También le animé a que siguiera publicando la verdad en su revista y que no se dejara intimidar por los demás, que al fin y al cabo seguía teniendo los mismos lectores de siempre, o incluso más, y todos merecían conocer la verdad.

Me dormí pensando en la conversación con Nina y en el verdadero papel de Severus Snape en toda esa historia. Él era un mago con una esencia oscura, solitario y amante de las artes oscuras, pero Dumbledore siempre había puesto su confianza en él, así que, ¿no hubiera previsto que algo así podía ocurrir?

Definitivamente, había algo en esa historia que no encajaba, y ese iba a ser mi objetivo personal del año, descubrir la verdad de esa pesadilla que había hecho temblar los cimientos del mundo mágico.


	2. El director fantasma

La primera semana de vuelta a Hogwarts fue algo desalentadora para la gran mayoría de los alumnos, incluso para mí, que nunca me costaba demasiado adaptarme a las situaciones adversas.

La primera noche en la que todos volvimos al colegio, el director no estuvo presente durante la cena. Lo único que supimos de él fue a través de los hermanos Carrow, que nos comunicaron nuevas normas de convivencia que se debían seguir de forma obligatoria. Los dos mensajeros también serían una parte de los "guardianes" del castillo, que, por así decirlo, se encargaban de velar por que las normas se cumplieran.

Las normas se podían resumir en lo siguiente:

\- No se podía correr, susurrar ni subir la voz en los pasillos ni otras zonas del castillo que no fueran nuestras salas comunes.

\- Los grupos de más de tres personas no podían hablar fuera de los horarios de las comidas o fuera de las salas comunes.

\- No podíamos usar las baritas fuera de actividades destinadas a la enseñanza.

\- Se había limitado el acceso a algunas zonas del colegio.

\- Los partidos de Quidditch quedaban suspendidos.

\- Estaba prohibido volver a casa en la época de Navidad.

\- Quedaron suspendidas las excursiones a Hogsmeade y el Bosque Prohibido.

\- Se establecía un toque de queda y no se podía salir de las salas comunes durante ese tiempo.

\- Quedaba suspendida la asignatura de Criaturas Mágicas y quedaba sustituida por horas extra de Artes Oscuras.

Esa última medida fue la única que me afectó realmente.

El alumno que cometiera cualquiera de esas infracciones sería duramente castigado y de forma que sirviera a los demás como ejemplo. Además, cuando alguien llegara a las trece sanciones, sería enviado a ver al director para que fuera éste quien castigara al alumno según su juicio. Las torturas no quedaban fuera de las posibilidades.

Otra cosa que hicieron, pero que no llegaron a comunicar oficialmente, fue empezar a vigilar todas las clases a través de un guardián, para controlar que las ideas que se nos inculcaban no se alejaran de las interpuestas en el nuevo curso escolar. Tampoco dijeron que iban a proceder a retirar una gran parte de los libros de la biblioteca que incitaban a pensar de forma diferente y que podían hacer que alguien se revelara por la manera en la que se estaba llevando el colegio.

Como mi objetivo ese curso era descubrir que había pasando realmente, tardé poco en darme cuenta de que lo que tenía que hacer era provocar que me castigaran hasta que sumara tantos sanciones como para que me llevaran a ver al director.

Los primeros días quebré las normas de no salir de las salas comunes más allá de la hora del toque de queda. En realidad estaba manteniendo mi antigua costumbre de dar paseos nocturnos, solo que ahora me iban a castigar por ello. Tardaron tres minutos en descubrirme. ¿El castigo? Me encerraron en una de las jaulas que colgaban del techo del aula de Artes Oscuras y me obligaron a pasar allí la noche.

Otra de las cosas que hice fue solicitar en la biblioteca libros que hablaban de los principales temas prohibidos. La la bibliotecaria intentó advertirme, pero como continué insistiendo, se vio obligada a comunicarlo a los guardianes y me volvieron a castigar reduciéndome las raciones de comida durante siete días.

Pasaron dos semanas enteras y, a pesar de que había acumulado los avisos necesarios, no me llevaron a ver al director, así que tuve que continuar cometiendo infracciones y cumpliendo castigos.

De igual forma, durante todo este tiempo, no llegué a ver a Severus Snape por el colegio. De hecho, diría que ninguno de los otros alumnos lo vio; o al menos eso oí en una de esas conversaciones "prohibidas" en el comedor, en la que varios chicos de Ravenclaw llegaron a sospechar que el director ni siquiera se encontraba en el colegio:

\- Lewis, el que va a cuarto curso, ha dicho que anoche vio luz en su despacho. - comentaba un chico bajito y rubio a su amigo, que estaba sentado justo enfrente

\- Puede que se trate de sus guardianes, que les deje usar la torre como centro de operaciones para planificar los castigos. - le contestó otro

\- No sé qué pensar. Es como un director fantasma, nadie lo ha visto desde que volvimos. Ni siquiera sabemos si está en el castillo.

\- Pero aún así todos le tenemos miedo.

\- Habla por ti, Félix. - rechistó el rubio

\- No te hagas el valiente ahora. Casi te pones a llorar cuando te has reído en clase esta mañana y pensabas que te iban a castigar.

\- ¡Cierra el pico!

Días después, tras cometer la vigésimo tercera infracción, me castigaron a permanecer tres horas bajo la helada lluvia sin moverme junto con otros alumnos.

Todos mis músculos acabaron temblando descontroladamente. Mis labios se pusieron morados y perdí la sensibilidad de los dedos de las manos y en los pies; pero mereció la pena, ya que antes de enviarme de vuelta a mi dormitorio, una de las guardianas de Snape, una bruja alta y robusta, me apartó del grupo. Me comunicó que al día siguiente me llevaría a ver al director al finalizar las clases, ya que había acumulado demasiados castigos en un periodo de tiempo muy corto y eso no se podía consentir, por lo que se me debía castigar más severamente. Muy lejos de reaccionar con miedo, que es lo que ella seguramente esperaba, le di las gracias y me fui a mi sala común con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

He de reconocer que esa noche me costó conciliar el sueño. ¿Cómo sería? ¿Cómo lograría sacarle la información que quería sin que resultara evidente? ¿Me pondría Severus Snape un castigo realmente ejemplar? Sin duda alguna, tendría que dar lo máximo de mi misma y poner los cinco sentidos en ese momento. Iba a ser clave. Habían tardado una eternidad en llevarme ante el director, aun cometiendo todas esas infracciones, por lo que no podía fracasar. Quien sabía lo que tardaría en conseguir una segunda visita.

Estaba tan inquieta esa noche que no paraba de dar vueltas en la cama, tanto era así que Nina se dio cuenta.

\- Ey, Luna. - me susurró - ¿Estás nerviosa por mañana? Me han dicho que te llevaran a ver a Snape mañana después de clase.

\- Sí Nina. - le confesé - Estoy realmente nerviosa.

\- Venga, intenta no pensar en ello, a ver si consigues quedarte durmiendo.

\- Vale.

\- Oye, si quieres esencia de jazmín para que te ayude a conciliar el sueño, tengo una botellita en mi baúl.

\- Muchas gracias Nina, pero no hará falta.

\- Si cambias de opinión no tienes más que decírmelo.

Le sonreí.

\- Gracias por ser siempre tan amable siempre conmigo. No eres como los demás.

Nina no me contestó, pero la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que se había sonrojado.

Llegó el día y Alecto Carrow me esperaba junto a la puerta de clase para conducirme a mi castigo. No cruzamos palabra durante todo el camino, a pesar de que yo sí que la saludé cordialmente. Creo que una pequeña parte ella se extrañaba de que no tuviera miedo a ese momento. Cualquier otro alumno en mi misma situación hubiera estado temiendo por su vida, pero yo estaba emocionada y no lo ocultaba.

La bruja me llevó hasta la entrada del despacho del director, donde una vez en la escalera de caracol, murmuró una contraseña indescifrable. Fui incapaz de entender lo que decía, pero el sonido que emitió fue muy parecido al siseo de una serpiente. La escalera comenzó a girar y a ascender hacia la torre, hasta que nos desveló el interior de una gran habitación.

Nos adentramos en ella y me fijé en cada detalle del ambiente. Nunca antes había estado en el despacho del director, pero algo me decía que esa estancia no tendría un aspecto tan lúgubre cuando Dumbledore aún estaba allí.

Todo estaba oscuro, a excepción del área donde se situaba el gran escritorio, con múltiples pergaminos y libros apilados. Justo encima de ese escritorio, en la pared, colgaba un cuadro que debía ser el retrato del anterior director de Hogwarts, Dumbledore, pero en ese momento el óleo sólo mostraba un sillón vacío.

Alecto Carrow y yo permanecimos en la sala en silencio, esperando a que el director hiciera acto de presencia. Hasta ella parecía confusa.

Pocos segundos después, una voz profunda y familiar rompió el silencio a nuestras espaldas. Era Severus Snape.

\- Agradezco que haya conducido a la alumna hasta aquí. - las dos nos giramos en dirección a su voz - Puede retirarse. Me encargaré personalmente del castigo de la señorita Lovegood.

\- ¿No quiere que me quede, señor? - preguntó ella, extrañada

\- No será necesario. - como Carrow no se movía del sitio, el director añadió: - Ya sabe donde está la salida.

Vimos a Alecto salir de la sala en silencio y nos quedamos sólo nosotros dos en la torre. Cuando la escalera de piedra dejó de hacer ruido, miré de nuevo al director y sentí los latidos de mi corazón acelerarse.

Había llegado el momento. Por fin tenía a Severus Snape delante y era el momento de sacar algo de certeza de todo este asunto tan oscuro.


	3. Castigo

Severus y yo nos quedamos solos en la penumbra de su despacho.

Había llegado el momento que tanto había esperado durante las últimas semanas.

Estaba nerviosa y me temblaban las piernas, pero no podía fallar. No me lo podía permitir.

\- Señorita Lovegood he de admitir que usted es la última alumna a la que me hubiera imaginado acudiendo a mi despacho debido a un comportamiento poco ejemplar.

Guardé silencio.

\- Lo poco que recuerdo de usted cuando le daba clase es que nunca montaba alboroto. Era incluso difícil darse cuenta de que estaba en el aula. Siempre ha sido muy solitaria y nunca ha habido nada que la hiciera destacar, a parte de la pedante inteligencia de todos los Ravenclaw, claro.

Severus intentaba minar mi autoestima, pero yo seguí callada mientras pensaba una manera en la que acercarme más a él. Despegué los ojos del director y busqué las fuentes de luz del despecho. Sólo estaba la chimenea situada en la esquina opuesta de donde nos encontrábamos y un par de velas que flotaban sobre del gran escritorio.

\- ¿Le ha comido la lengua el gato, Lovegood? – preguntó, algo irritado al darse cuenta de que mi atención no estaba centrada en él - Quedarse en silencio no va a mejorar su situación.

A estas alturas de mi historia, he de confesar que hay algo muy importante que no he contado aún; algo esencial sin lo que no hubiera podido actuar de la forma en la que lo hice, porque hubiera sido imposible.

Para ello he de remontarme a cuando era pequeña, cuando a los seis años de edad descubrí que tenía un poder especial, algo que los demás magos y brujas no podían hacer. Lo descubrí cuando mi padre trataba usar una mentirijilla para que le hiciera caso:

\- Luna, debes de dejar de hacer experimentos con magia antes de empezar el colegio. Si en Hogwarts se enteran, no te admitirán.

\- Eso es mentira.

\- No, no lo es.

\- ¡Sí que lo es! – insistí – Lo veo en tu cabeza.

Recuerdo que mi padre se quedó completamente mudo cuando le contesté eso, y yo me asusté.

Cuando recuperó la voz me estuvo interrogando sobre qué más cosas podía ver dentro de él. Le expliqué que, al hablar con los demás, podía ver en su cabeza lo mismo que decían usando las palabras, pero que cuando no me decían la verdad, como en ocasiones como esa, se veía claramente la mentira mientras sus voces decían otra cosa. También le conté que si le miraba a los ojos y me concentraba mucho, podía ver algunos recuerdos.

Le pregunté si es que él no podía hacer lo mismo conmigo y me contestó que no, que prácticamente nadie podía hacerlo y que era una habilidad muy especial. También le pregunté si él notaba algo raro cuando yo lo hacía y volvió a negar.

Me advirtió que debía tener cuidado con esa habilidad, que si descubrían lo que podía hacer, intentarían hacerme daño, ya que saber los secretos ajenos nunca es bueno, especialmente si se trata de alguien poderoso. Me asusté mucho y no volví a intentar hacer algo así de nuevo.

Sin embargo, lo que no podía evitar por mucho que lo intentara, era seguir viendo la verdad cuando hablaban conmigo.

Conforme crecí un poco, fui perdiendo el temor hacia mi poder, lo suficiente como para intentar usarlo de nuevo. No es que fuera una chismosa y me interesaran los secretos ajenos, sólo quería ver los límites que tenía mi habilidad.

Lo volví a intentar con un desconocido, alguien que no pertenecía al mundo mágico, durante una visita familiar a Londres. Supuse que si lo intentaba con alguien que carecía de poderes mágicos correría menos peligro y, efectivamente, esa persona no supo lo que yo estaba haciendo en realidad.

Descubrí que, mirando a los ojos al otro y concentrándome profundamente en mi mente, mi "yo" consciente dejaba mi cuerpo de carne y hueso se adentraba en la existencia del otro ser, pudiendo navegar con total libertad dentro de su mente y sus recuerdos, viéndolos como si fueran una película antigua.

También descubrí que, aunque consultara recuerdos durante lo que a mí me podían parecer horas, en el mundo real no pasaban ni siquiera un par de milésimas de segundo.

Nunca más tuve la necesidad de adentrarme en la parte transcendental de una persona hasta que me obsesioné con la idea de que tras la muerte de Dumbledore había algo más que debía ser descubierto, un secreto que alguien había puesto mucho empeño en esconder.

Algo me decía que la única verdad la conocía Severus Snape y lo único que podía hacer era introducirme en su mundo para averiguar qué había pasado realmente.

Lo único que necesitaba era mirarlo a los ojos, pero en ese momento su rostro se encontraba oculto tras las sombras.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué la ha llevado a cometer tantas incidencias?

\- Nada, señor. - contesté despreocupadamente - No considero que haya hecho nada especial, pero al parecer las nuevas normas de Hogwarts difieren con algunos de mis hábitos.

Vi el ceño del director fruncirse y las sombras colarse entre las arrugas de su frente.

\- ¿Ni siquiera ha pensado en cambiar ese comportamiento?

Negué con la cabeza.

\- No.

Severus suspiró pesadamente.

Se movió en silencio, acercándose a su escritorio. Las llamas de las velas iluminaron las afiladas facciones de su rostro, pero no sus ojos, debido a que mantenía la cabeza baja. Se sentó tras su mesa y me invitó a hacer lo mismo.

\- Siéntese y podremos acabar con esto cuanto antes, ¿le parece?

Esa elección de palabras sacó a relucir que hacerme cumplir un castigo era lo último a lo que quería dedicar su tiempo.

Me acerqué a la silla a la que me estaba invitando sentarme y me dejé caer sobre ella. Severus entrelazó los dedos de ambas manos sobre la mesa y se acercó un poco más a la luz de las velas, alzando a la par su cabeza, haciendo que sus ojos por fin fueran visibles para mí.

\- Bien, ¿por dónde debería empezar?

Susurró él, mientras me centraba en el oscuro marrón de sus ojos. Centré mis cinco sentidos en ellos y sentí una sensación que ya había olvidado, un tirón que me sacó de mi cuerpo y que me introdujo en el mundo trascendental de Severus.

La verdadera pregunta era, ¿por dónde debería de empezar yo?


	4. Secretos

Cuando abandoné mi cuerpo, me sentí flotando en el interior de la mente de Severus, como un pez nadando en un enorme tanque de agua. Los recuerdos fluían a mi alrededor y los podía ver casi en orden cronológico, pudiendo elegir exactamente qué era lo que quería ver y oír.

Busqué en sus recuerdos del año anterior, en todos los que se relacionaban con Dumbledore, y descubrí que Severus y él habían estado juntos en numerosas ocasiones. Habían tenido muchas reuniones en las que hablaban de un plan que involucraba a Voldemort y a Harry, algo en lo que habían trabajado juntos durante años, desde que habían dado por muerto a Voldemort.

Se confirmó mi sospecha de que Dumbledore y el profesor tenían un plan previo y que la muerte del anterior director había sido acordada por ambos. Esa era la principal clave que quería descubrir, pero quería conocer mejor el tipo de involucración de esos dos magos desde el principio para saber cada detalle de la historia.

Decidí volver aún más atrás en el tiempo, justo a la noche en la Harry se quedó huérfano. Vi a Severus, roto del dolor, buscando venganza contra Voldemort por la muerte de la madre de Harry . Acudió a Dumbledore y le ofreció su lealtad a cambio de que todo el grupo oscuro cayera. Ambos sabían que Voldemort volvería, por lo que comenzaron a elaborar un plan.

La circunstancia se salía completamente de mis esquemas, ¿por qué Severus estaba tan herido por la muerte de Lily Potter?

Fuera lo que fuera, los dos magos acabaron haciendo un pacto en el cual trabajarían para proteger a Harry hasta que éste tuviera la edad suficiente como para enfrentarse a Voldemort, siguiendo la profecía.

Hasta ahí llegaba toda la historia de Severus y Dumbledore, pero seguía teniendo curiosidad por la relación que había mantenido con Lily Potter en el pasado, ya que pertenecían a bandos completamente distintos. Estaba claro que el matrimonio Potter formaba parte de un grupo que llevaba el nombre de Dumbledore y que trabaja por detener a Voldemort, mientras que Severus, precisamente, pertenecía al ejército oscuro de éste otro.

Debía de haber algo realmente importante entre ellos como para que Severus decidiera traicionar a su grupo y buscar venganza contra ellos a partir del asesinato de ésta.

Volví aún más atrás en la historia de Severus, hasta que me encontré con la revelación de que Lily y Severus habían empezado una amistad mucho antes, justo en el verano de antes de comenzar en Hogwarts.

Vi todos y cada uno de los recuerdos en los que Lily estaba implicada. Vi que Severus dejó de sentirse sólo cuando la conoció y que Lily fue su primera y única amiga. Vi a Severus sintiéndose débil cuando Lily empezó a separarse de él para entablar una amistad con James Potter; algo que más tarde se convertiría en amor. Vi a Severus, odiando a Lily por ello y también tratándola mal, haciendo que se separara aún más de él. Vi a Severus no comprendiendo esa ira irracional y analizando sus sentimientos, dándose cuenta de que su estado se debía a que estaba enamorado de Lily. Se asustó. No soportaba la idea de que no fuera correspondido y que no pudiera hacer nada por cambiar la situación, ya que para Severus era imposible imaginar que Lily se enamorara también de él. Comprobé que Severus había ocultado ese sentimiento tras capas y capas de falsa indiferencia y mucho odio. Vi surgir en él una maldad que realmente nunca había estado en su naturaleza y que le llevó a formar parte del grupo de Voldemort, un grupo totalmente contrario a las filas en las que luchaban Lily y James Potter.

Tras la muerte de Lily, Severus redescubrió su amor por ella y odió a todos y todos por la pérdida, especialmente a él mismo.

Después de su acuerdo con Dumbledore, y aún sabiendo que Voldemort pagaría por lo que había hecho, lo único que quedó en él fue un profundo sentimiento de ira, especialmente hacia Harry, a quien una pequeña parte de su interior culpaba por la muerte de su madre, ya que si él no hubiese sido _El Elegido_ , ella aún viviría.

Vi también que, conforme fueron pasando los años y llegaba el momento de que la profecía se cumpliese, los sentimientos de Severus por Lily revieron con una fuerza inimaginable, haciendo que incluso su Patronus cambiara de forma.

Ni siquiera era capaz de odiarse a él mismo por ello como había hecho años atrás. Estaba agotado tras tantos años de secretos, traiciones, lucha, ira y sed de venganza, así que lo único que le quedó tras la muerte de Dumbledore había sido tristeza y un vacío indescriptible en el que se estaba ahogando sin remedio.

Si todo eso no lo era suficientemente desolador, lo que me acabó por romperme el corazón fue comprobar que los recuerdos de Lily eran los únicos que Severus guardaba con una esencia de felicidad.

Me aparté de esa parte de él, no queriendo ver nada más y dispuesta a comprobar más recuerdos sobre Dumbledore, pero sentí una fuerza ajena tirando de mí, sacándome de la mente de Severus y devolviéndome al mundo físico, al despacho del director.

Antes de que me diera cuenta, volví a estar cara a cara con Severus y ambos compartíamos el mismo semblante de estupefacción.

Se había dado cuenta.

\- ¿Qué has hecho? - me preguntó, con la voz cortada

No era capaz de contestarle. No podía ni siquiera introducir aire en mis pulmones para respirar.

\- ¿¡Qué has hecho!? - gritó

Era una pregunta retórica. Veía perfectamente que él sabía lo que había hecho. Su mente había percibido mi intrusión y me había expulsado. Nunca me había pasado algo así y la culpa era sólo mía, ya que debería de haber imaginado que alguien como Severus podía ser capaz de percibir esa clase de presencia en su mundo interno.

Una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla. Me dolía la cabeza como si me estuvieran golpeando con mazo debido a todo el esfuerzo mental que acababa de realizar.

Severus cambió completamente la expresión de su cara, pasando del enfado a algo parecido al miedo.

\- ¿Qué has visto? - me preguntó con un hilo de voz

Otra lágrima rodó por mi mejilla y yo seguía siendo incapaz de articular palabra.

Era horrible. Todo por lo que Severus había tenido que pasar, todo lo que había vivido, mintiendo durante años, trabajando a dos bandas, traicionando al mago más peligroso de la historia y arriesgando su vida solo para saldar una deuda que nadie le había obligado a tomar: mantener con vida a Harry Potter para que fuera él quien acabara con Voldemort de una vez por todas y para siempre.

\- Yo… - musité

Severus se puso de pie prácticamente de un salto y me señaló la salida.

\- Márchese de aquí.

Me lo volvió a repetir gritando, casi fuera de sí, pero yo no podía moverme. Severus se levantó y dio dos zancadas hasta ponerse a mi lado. Me obligó a levantarme de la silla agarrándome del brazo y tirando de mí. Me condujo hasta las escaleras, donde pronunció la contraseña y éstas comenzaron a girar.

\- Lo siento.

Alcancé a musitar, pero él me siguió mirando con odio hasta que desaparecí de su vista.

Segundos después el aire volvió a mis pulmones y la verdad me golpeó, tan fuerte que casi me desmayé.

Severus me había descubierto y no tardaría en encargarse personalmente de que los secretos que había descubierto no vieran la luz.


	5. Trato

Esa noche salí del despacho del director con un sentimiento muy extraño de adormecimiento en la cabeza. Me costaba centrarme en caminar y me perdí varias veces en los pasillos mientras me dirigía hacia mi sala común.

Lo que vi sobre Severus me afectó. Ni en un millón de años me hubiera imaginado que esa fuera su historia. Era realmente desgarradora y triste.

Ni yo sabría explicar cómo conseguí conciliar el sueño aquella noche, pero creo que se debió sobre todo al agotamiento mental que suponía salir del plano existencial de mi propio cuerpo para hacer una visita al mundo interno de otra persona.

Pasaron tres días y no volví a tener noticias del director. No me hicieron volver al despacho de Severus, lo que, muy lejos de quitarle hierro al asunto, me generó mucha ansiedad.

Otra cosa que ocurrió fue que mis compañeros se dedicaron a interrogarme sobre mi visita al despacho del director. Era una curiosidad generalizada que yo hubiera sido la primera alumna a la que enviaban para un castigo individual. Me preguntaron si me había torturado físicamente y después borrado las marcas con magia o si, por el contrario, la tortura había sido mental.

\- Agradezco mucho tu interés, y admiro tu imaginación, pero no puedo decir nada al respecto.

Fue la frase que acabé diciendo de forma automática a todos los que me preguntaba sobre lo mismo. Por suerte, el interés por el tema duró solo un par de días y luego me volvieron a dejar en paz.

En cuanto a la vida en Hogwarts, la censura seguía estando a la orden del día. Los periódicos ni siquiera entraban con el correo diario y hubieron alumnos que tardaron poco en darse cuenta de que las cartas que recibían eran entregadas ya leídas por alguien con anterioridad. Los castigos seguían siendo igual de severos, aunque yo dejé de comportarme mal.

Todo dio un giro inesperado el viernes de esa misma semana. La última clase del día había terminado y yo estaba tardando más de lo normal en recoger, por lo que estaba sola en clase cuando oí la puerta cerrase. Me di media vuelta y me encontré con la misma guardiana que me había llevado al despacho del director la otra noche. Un escalofrío sacudió todos y cada uno de mis huesos.

\- Hola. - la saludé, intentando aparentar normalidad.

Ella ni siquiera me devolvió el saludo, lo que tampoco me sorprendió.

\- Vengo a avisarla. Esta noche el señor director quiere verla después de la cena, por lo que la llevaré a su despacho.

Sentí que el corazón me dio un bote en el pecho. ¿Por qué quería verme otra vez?

\- Pero… Pero no me han castigado desde la última vez. ¿Por qué me quiere ver ahora?

Alecto hizo una mueca.

\- No haga preguntas. Solo vengo a decírselo para que me espere tras la cena y no vaya a su sala común.

Sin decir más, Carrow dio media vuelta y salió de clase con paso rápido, dejándome sola de nuevo.

Llegó la hora de la cena y mi estómago parecía un pozo sin fondo debido a la ansiedad y los nervios. Comí todo lo que había en las bandejas de oro que tenía cerca mientras los otros chicos que estaban a mi alrededor se miraban de reojo entre ellos.

La noche avanzó y todos los alumnos comenzaron a levantarse para irse a sus salas comunes. Me quedé sentada para ser la última a posta, intentando alargar el momento. Temía acudir al despacho de Severus y enfrentarme a lo que fuera que me tenía preparado.

\- ¿Vienes, Luna?

Era Nina, la única que no me interrogó sobre mi visita al despacho de Snape. Se limitó a preguntarme un total de veinte tres veces seguidas al día siguiente si estaba bien o necesitaba algo. La mejor, sin duda.

\- No, Nina. Tengo que ir al despacho del director.

\- ¿Otra vez? Ya fuiste el lunes. - me dijo con una ceja levantada, pero no realmente sorprendida, cosa que parecía contradictoria

\- Ya...

\- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Has hecho algo malo?

\- ¡No! No he hecho nada.

Primera mentira.

\- No sé qué ha pasado y por qué me quiere ver ahora.

Segunda mentira.

\- ¡No es justo! Vale que hayas tenido un par de castigos, pero hay alumnos que se comportan mucho peor y nunca les pasa algo así. ¡Es indignante!

No hacía falta meterme en su mente para saber que Nina se refería los alumnos de Slytherin. Ni uno de los chicos de esa casa había sido castigado desde el comienzo del curso y era algo que enfadaba mucho al resto, aunque por supuesto en secreto, ya que si verbalizaban esa queja, lo pagarían.

\- No te preocupes Nina, en serio. No es necesario.

\- Bueno, lo haré si esta noche vuelves tan tarde como la última vez.

\- Estaré bien, lo prometo. - esa era la tercera mentira, seguramente

Alecto Carrow entró a los pocos minutos de despedirme de Nina y solo hizo falta que me mirara para hacer que me pusiera en pie de un salto y la siguiera.

Atravesamos juntas los oscuros pasillos mientras notaba la frecuencia de los latidos de mi corazón subir. Llegamos a la escalera de caracol y la guardiana me indicó con la cabeza que me metiera dentro.

\- ¿No va a venir conmigo? - le pregunté, casi en forma de súplica

\- No. Solo me han ordenado que la acompañe hasta aquí. Te reunirás con el señor director arriba.

Susurró la contraseña y las escaleras comenzaron a conducirme hasta arriba. Cuando las escaleras dejaron de girar, revelaron el interior del despacho del director, que, para mi sorpresa, no se encontraba sumido en la misma penumbra de la última vez.

Respiré hondo y salí de la escalera con un par de pasos indecisos. Mis ojos recorrieron la sala hasta que vi la silueta de Severus sentada tras su escritorio. Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo antes de poner rumbo hacia donde estaba él.

\- Tome asiento. - me ordenó

Obedecí y me senté justo enfrente suya, al otro lado de la mesa. Mi vista estaba clavada en el suelo, evitando su mirada a toda costa, y reuní el poco valor que tenía para hablar:

\- Respecto a la última vez, yo quería disculparme por...

\- Ahórreselo - me cortó - Lo que hizo la otra noche fue un movimiento muy osado y arrogante por su parte. Me niego a creer que se arrepienta por ello. No la he hecho llamar para oír semejante burla hacia mi.

Volví a clavar la vista en el suelo. Él siguió hablando:

\- Dadas las circunstancias, no hace falta que diga que conozco la clase de poder que usted posee. Como bien sabrá si la han advertido adecuadamente, se trata de una habilidad mágica muy admirada, envidiada y perseguida. Si yo mismo le contara a alguien que no debiera lo que usted es capaz de hacer y la acusara de traición, créame que pasaría el resto de sus días encerrada en Azkaban; o algo peor.

Tragué saliva con dificultad. ¿Acaso me había llevado allí para eso? ¿Para entregarme y asegurarse de que lo que vi no saliera a la luz?

\- Ahora bien, nada de eso tiene por qué ocurrir si acepta lo tengo que proponerle.

Levanté la mirada del suelo con los ojos muy abiertos y miré al director.

\- Se trata de misión que nos beneficiara ambos: usted podría continuar con su vida sin que su secreto saliera de este despacho y yo obtendría una información que ansío conocer.

Severus Snape me dio unos segundos para que comprendiera lo que me estaba ofreciendo: su silencio a cambio de un favor que seguramente implicaría hacer uso de mi poder. Era lo último que pensaba que iba a ocurrir esa noche.

Como no era capaz de articular palabra, Severus concluyó:

\- Supongo que acepta el trato. Al fin y al cabo, no creo que pueda permitirse el lujo de negarse.


	6. Draco

\- ¿Qué tengo que hacer? - pregunté con un hilo de voz

Severus se levantó de su silla y comenzó a pasear a mí alrededor con las manos entrelazadas a la espalda.

\- Supongo que en su viaje por mi mente le daría tiempo a ver muchas cosas, - comenzó diciendo - entre ellas, que formo parte del grupo de _Quien no debe ser nombrado_ desde hace años; cosa que nunca ha sido un misterio, realmente. Soy el director de esta escuela por deseo del Señor Oscuro y, debido a ello, me encuentro confinado en este castillo por un tiempo indefinido.

Hizo una pausa demasiado larga, en la que interpreté que debía verbalizar que estaba siguiendo el hilo de su narración.

\- De acuerdo…

\- Eso quiere decir que no me es posible acudir a las reuniones de mi grupo y que no tengo conocimiento de sus futuros planes para con Hogwarts ni para conmigo mismo. No sé realmente si el Señor Oscuro me quiere a su lado en el nuevo mundo mágico o si planea deshacerse de mí, ¿sabe por dónde voy, Lovegood?

Claro que sabía lo que se refería, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que él había estado jugando a dos bandas durante tanto tiempo. No me hubiera extrañado que Voldemort lo hubiera descubierto y estuviera planeado acabar con él. Eso también tenía sentido teniendo en cuenta que lo tenía aislado, como él mismo decía, sin saber lo que planeaba.

\- Sí, lo entiendo. - murmuré

\- Bien. - continuó, si dejar de caminar por mi alrededor - Siguiendo con mi grupo, el único mago de ellos al que tengo cerca es a Draco Malfoy. Sé a ciencia cierta que él si está presente en las reuniones, pero sería muy osado por mi parte preguntarle directamente para resolver mis dudas.

Asentí para mostrarle que estaba siguiendo el hilo de lo que me estaba contando.

\- Por lo que lo más astuto sabiendo sobre su don, sería usarlo para entrar en la mente del hijo del señor Malfoy, y ver de qué se habla en esas reuniones, especialmente sobre mí y la escuela.

¿Que usara mis poderes de nuevo para irrumpir en la cabeza de Draco? ¿Qué clase de idea disparatada era esa? Si él me descubría de igual modo que Severus, esa vez el peligro si que podía ser real, ya que éste se lo comunicaría a los mortífagos y me meterían en Azkaban o, bueno, siendo realistas, probablemente me matarían.

\- ¿Y cómo pretende que lo haga, señor? No conseguiré que Draco me mantenga la mirada más de dos segundos sin una buena excusa.

\- He planeado un escenario donde tendrás el tiempo que quieras para acceder a él. - explicó, sin dejar de dar vueltas a mi alrededor - Os haré llamar a ambos a mi despacho con la excusa de un castigo y será entonces cuando lleves a cabo la misión.

\- ¿Qué ocurrirá si Draco se da cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo, como ocurrió con usted?

\- No creo que Malfoy conozca que el poder que usted posee existe. - respondió rápidamente - Si no fuera así, podríamos utilizar _Obliviate_.

El plan no tenía buena pinta para mi. Si Draco me descubría, dudaba que Severus se jugara el pellejo por encubrirme. No había dicho nada sobre mi poder porque le era útil en ese momento pero, ¿qué pasaría si dejaba de serlo?

\- Lo haremos mañana. - concluyó sin esperar mi respuesta

* * *

La noche siguiente llegué al castigo conjunto con Draco diez minutos antes. Gracias a eso, tanto el director como yo tuvimos algo de tiempo para planificar el escenario y el modo de actuar.

\- Os voy a hacer sentar en esa mesa. - me explicó - Entonces le diré a Malfoy que él ha venido sólo para ayudarme en un castigo, en este caso con usted. Os sentareis uno enfrente del otro y entonces podrá acceder a él, ¿comprende?

\- Sí... - respondo con tono de duda. Ese plan me resultaba sospechoso hasta a mí.

Severus torció la cabeza, dudando de mi capacidad por una milésima de segundo, aunque no hubo tiempo de organizar otra cosa, ya que oímos a la escalera de caracol comenzar a girar.

Draco había llegado.

El director susurró un hechizo con el que dos sillas volaron hasta colocarse en lados opuestos de la mesa.

\- Siéntese dándonos la espalda y no hable ni se gire hacia nosotros.

Obedecí rápidamente, justo antes de que la escalera dejara de girar y de que Draco entrara en el despacho del director. Lo oí caminar a mis espaldas con paso decidido y en silencio. Se paró a la altura de Snape para espetarle:

\- ¿Qué hago yo aquí? A los de Slytherin no se nos castiga.

\- Buenas noches a usted también, Malfoy. - le respondó el director con tono tranquilo - Debo aclarar que le he hecho llamar para que me ayude con un castigo, no para sea parte activa de él. - hizo una pausa en la que seguramente señaló la mesa en la que estaba sentada antes de continuar: - Esta noche nos acompaña la señorita Lovegood, no muy por la labor de cumplir las nuevas normas de la escuela, ya que esta es la tercera vez en el curso que la hago llamar.

Draco guardó silencio. Severus aprovechó para continuar:

\- En estos momentos la señorita Lovegood se encuentra bajo un hechizo de aturdimiento y no sabe que usted va a acompañarnos. Este tipo de castigos ha perdido la gracia para mí, si le soy honesto, por lo que he pensado que no le importaría ayudarme en este caso.

Escuché pasos a mi espalda, por lo que paralicé la expresión de mi rostro para aparentar estar aturdida, como había dicho el director. Fijé la vista al frente con la cabeza ladeada y con la mirada perdida. Draco apareció en mi campo de visión por la derecha y se sentó enfrente de mí sin ni siquiera mirarme.

\- ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Draco no me miró en ningún momento. En realidad, ni si quiera miraba a Severus mientras le hablaba. Estaba raro, y francamente tenía un aspecto horrible, como si le hubieran absorbido toda la energía y vitalidad.

\- Vamos a trabajar con _La tortura de la pluma_. - comenzó a explicar Severus - Le expondré brevemente en qué consiste: le voy a entregar a una pluma y pergaminos especiales. Todo lo que escribas en ellos es lo que va a sentir aquel al que estarás mirando directamente a los ojos, en este caso la señorita Lovegood. - ahí estaba la excusa para en contacto visual - Le aconsejo que empiece con emociones laxas, como "tristeza", "ansiedad" o incluso "miedo" y poco a poco vaya subiendo el grado de intensidad, ya que en el momento en el que la persona alcance su límite se acaba la diversión, ¿comprende?

El director le tendió una pluma a Draco y le puso delante un pergamino oscuro, donde en condiciones normales no se vería la tinta con la que se escribe. Draco cogió la pluma y miró el pergamino con desgana. A pesar de lo tentador que podía resultar el castigo para alguien como él, algo en su lenguaje corporal indicaba que lo que deseaba realmente era salir de allí.

Adoptó la posición de escribir y me miró directamente a los ojos.

Era el momento.

Sentí el tirón que me sacó de mi cuerpo para introducirme en la mente ajena, pero esta vez la fuerza fue menos brusca. Antes de que me diera cuenta, estaba sumergida en la mente de Draco, y me sorprendió la facilidad con la que había podido entrar.

Sus recuerdos daban vueltas por mi alrededor y empecé a saltar entre sus vivencias, buscando lo que Severus me había pedido. Recopilé muchos datos que le serían útiles sobre las reuniones de los mortífagos y a la vez no pude evitar ver muchos de los recuerdos que Draco tenía con su padre, ya que eran muy repetitivos en su mente.

En ellos, se veía a Lucius Malfoy dándole instrucciones exactas a Draco sobre cómo comportarse ante el grupo para no avergonzar a la familia. También vi al señor Malfoy reprendiendo a Draco por cosas sin importancia y levantándole la voz en múltiples ocasiones, lo cual era suficiente para saber que su relación no era nada buena.

También vi a Draco encerrado en la habitación de su casa, solo, sin querer hablar ni relacionarse con nadie, sintiéndose culpable por muchas cosas y con ansias de volver atrás en el tiempo para cambiar lo que había hecho. Vi que su instrumento para escarpar de la realidad era el dibujo, con tiza y carboncillo, lo cual me sorprendió gratamente, y comprobé también que siempre que su casa servía de centro de reunión de los mortífagos, Draco evitaba los encuentros siempre que podía.

Mientras navegaba por su plano existencial y saltaba entre sus recuerdos, buscando más datos que Severus me había pedido, me percaté de la presencia unos destellos cálidos, de color ámbar, que provenían de algún lugar superior a donde yo me encontraba. Dirigí mi atención a esa fuente de luz y sentí como si me elevara. Me dejé llevar y, cuando la alcancé, sentí otro tirón muy fuerte.

La fuerza cesó, abrí los ojos y me volví a encontrar en el plano físico, en un cuerpo de carne y hueso, pero había algo distinto.

A pesar de que estaba sentada en la misma mesa que antes, me encontraba en la esquina opuesta y la persona a la que veía enfrente era a mí misma. Es como si estuviera sentada delante de un espejo pero yo tuviera los ojos cerrados.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Miré al director, que era testigo de la escena muy expectante.

\- ¿Qué he hecho? - pregunté, y la voz que oí salir de mi garganta me paralizó. Era la de Draco.

Abrí los ojos como platos y me llevé una mano al cuello, donde noté una nuez más prominente que la mía. Me revolví el pelo, comprobando que era muy corto y, cuando bajé la vista hacia mi ropa y vi que llevaba puesta la túnica de Slytherin, lo cual era suficiente para que se confirmaran mis sospechas.

Era Draco. Me había convertido en Draco Malfoy.

Miré mi verdadero cuerpo, sentado al otro lado de la mesa, con los ojos cerrados. Alargué una mano temblorosa para tocarle el brazo, que en realidad era mi brazo, y vi como a mi cuerpo de Luna se le pusieron los ojos completamente en blanco y se comenzó deslizar de la silla hasta casi precipitarse al suelo. A Severus le dio tiempo de parar la caída cogiendo mi cuerpo inerte, pero no pudo parar mi cabeza, que se dio un golpe seco en la frente, a la altura de la ceja izquierda, haciendo que un hilo de sangre empezara a correr por la sien.

Severus empezó a comprobarle los ojos a la verdadera Luna, los cuales seguían completamente en blanco, y por uno de los laterales de mi nariz apareció otro hilo de sangre.

\- ¿Qué está pasando?

Le pregunté, incapaz de acostumbrarme a oírme con la voz de Draco.

\- La señorita Lovegood ha sufrido un desmayo. - explicó, ocultando demasiado bien los nervios - Seguramente se deba a la implicación mental de este ejercicio.

\- Señor, YO soy Luna. - Severus apartó los ojos de mi verdadero yo y me miró con el ceño fruncido - Soy yo pero no estoy donde tengo que estar. Estoy en el cuerpo de Draco, no en su mente.

La elección de palabras no me pareció lógica ni siquiera a mí, pero estaba demasiado nerviosa como para expresarme mejor.

\- ¿Qué clase de sandeces está diciendo Malfoy?

Que Severus me estuviera preguntando eso sólo podía significar que él tampoco sabía que me podía apoderar de la existencia de otro ser humano con mi poder.

Me empecé a poner muy nerviosa cuando pensé que tal vez sería incapaz de volver a ser yo.

\- Estaba buscando lo que usted me pidió dentro de su mente. He visto la luz y ahora soy él.

Empezó a negar enérgicamente con la cabeza.

\- No se de qué está hablando.

\- ¡Sí que lo sabe!

Severus se quedó en silencio, mirando ambos cuerpos visiblemente confuso, pero aún sin creerme. Pensé formas de demostrarle que lo que estaba pasando era real y la primera que se me ocurrió sería la más efectiva, aunque no caí en lo dolorosa que resultaría.

Cuando el director me volvió a mirar murmuré la única palabra que serviría para zanjar todo ese asunto:

\- Lily.

\- Vale, Luna, pare. - espetó nervioso, alzando una mano para que no dijera nada más

Apartó sus ojos de los míos de nuevo y suspiró muy pesadamente. Seguramente su recuerdo había vuelto y con él el sentimiento de culpabilidad. Quien hubiera dicho que una única palabra sirviera para hacer tanto daño.

\- Lo siento. - dije con sinceridad

\- Al menos sé que es usted la que está ahí, Lovegood. Pensaba que era una trampa.

Suspiré.

\- ¿Podré volver a ser yo o me quedaré así para siempre?

\- Encontraremos la manera de que vuelva, no se preocupe. - dijo pensativo - Eso sí, señorita Lovegood, estas nuevas circunstancias cambian mucho mis planes.


	7. Regresión

Después de decidir cambiar el plan en el que estábamos trabajando, Severus me guió en el viaje de vuelta a mi cuerpo. Para hacer la regresión, simplemente tuve que volver al plano transcendental de Draco, y de ahí a mi propio ser, lo que resultó menos complicado de lo que había pensado en un principio.

Volví a ser yo y me desperté en el suelo, con una brecha en la ceja, la nariz sangrándome y un dolor tan intenso en la cabeza que estaba hasta aturdida, por lo que fingí haber perdido la consciencia.

Draco también volvió a ser él y Severus comprobó que no se había dado cuenta de nada de lo que había ocurrido. Sólo parecía haber perdido la noción del tiempo y se quejó de un dolor punzante en la cabeza. Draco se extrañó de verme en el suelo y preguntó a que se debía mi desmallo.

\- La señorita Lovegood ha sufrido un desvanecimiento a causa de la intensidad del ejercicio. - contestó Severus rápidamente

Draco se quejó de sentirse mareado y dijo que también le había afectado a él, por lo que quiso irse del despacho lo antes posible. Antes de que el director le diera permiso, se puso en pie y abandonó la estancia rumbo a su sala común.

\- Vaya usted también a su dormitorio. - me dijo Severus cuando nos quedamos solos - Bueno, pase antes por la enfermería para que le paren el sangrado y le miren la herida de la frente. Mañana hablaremos del nuevo plan.

Obedecí a las instrucciones del director y abandoné su despacho deseándole buenas noches con voz cansada y masajeándome las sienes con los dedos.

Me tranquilicé al repasar lo ocurrido y comprobar que Draco no me había descubierto, lo cual era mi principal preocupación.

* * *

Al día siguiente, volví al despacho del director. Severus me contó que había dedicado la noche anterior a estudiar muchas cosas sobre mi poder para que ambos supiéramos todas las capacidades que brindaba ese don.

\- En los libros se os suele denominar _Sviri_ , aunque dependiendo del año o de la parte del mundo en el que se hayan escrito las obras también aparecéis como otros nombres, pero el más común es ese.

Me contó que cada Sviri, a parte de compartir la habilidad de penetrar en mentes ajenas, tenía un grado de poder diferente dependiendo de su ascendencia mágica. Concretamente, la capacidad de poder tomar el control de otro mago o bruja, era el grado más alto que se podía alcanzar y luego, con la práctica y perfeccionando el don, se podían llegar a hacer cosas más increíbles y aterradoras a partes iguales:

\- Con entrenamiento puede llegar a controlar las líneas de pensamiento y razonamiento, pudiendo manipular las decisiones que se toman incluso sin estar dentro de la mente ajena todo el tiempo. Podría incluso ir más allá y controlar funciones fisiológicas, como los latidos del corazón, haciendo que dejara de latir.

La simple idea de poder hacer algo como eso me dio escalofríos, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Severus, que añadió:

\- Pero bueno, en su caso no será necesario hacer algo así. Es más, por razones como esa, el poder acabar con la vida de una persona con solo mirarla, se persiguió tanto a los que tenían tu poder. Por lo que he leído, otros solían contratar sus servicios para que extrajeran secretos a los altos estamentos del Estado, por lo que fueron considerados enemigos públicos. Dependiendo del delito que se les inculpara, eran encerrados o acababan con sus vidas, aun sin poder demostrar que realmente habían hecho algo. El miedo hacia ellos llegó a ser muy irracional.

\- ¿Y no se podían ocultar o huir?

\- Sí, pero era muy sencillo identificarlos. La mayoría tenía la característica de que nacían con un ojo de cada color.

\- Pero yo tengo los dos ojos del mismo color, no tiene sentido en mi caso.

\- He dicho la mayoría, Lovegood. Supongo que habrían excepciones.

Con ese dato, me vino inmediatamente una persona a la cabeza: Nina. Ella sí que tenía un ojo de cada color. ¿Sería ella también una Sviri? ¿Por eso era la única de la escuela que me trataba como una igual, porque sabía que compartíamos el mismo poder?

* * *

Al día siguiente, volví a acudir al despacho de Severus, ya sin un guardián que me acompañara, para hablar sobre un nuevo plan y tratar de no dejar cabos sueltos.

\- Malfoy siempre vuelve a casa los fines de semana. - me comenzó a explicar - En su próximo viaje aprovecharemos para enviarla a usted en su lugar. Durante esos dos días, su único objetivo será averiguar los planes del Señor Oscuro y de los mortífagos, es decir, lo mismo que queríamos hacer la noche anterior con Malfoy pero esta vez desde primera fila, ¿comprende? - asentí enérgicamente y Severus continuó: - Durante esos dos días, dirá a los demás que vuelve a casa por un asunto familiar, pero en realidad su cuerpo se quedará aquí, oculto en mi despacho.

Esa fue la única laguna que vi en todo el plan.

\- A los demás les resultará raro que les diga que voy a salir de Hogwarts. Nadie más lo ha hecho desde que comenzó el curso.

\- ¿Y qué propone?

\- Yo no diría nada. Dar una explicación fuera de lugar puede hacer que resulte más sospechoso.

\- ¿No les resultará extraño a los demás que usted desaparezca durante el fin de semana?

Me encogí de hombros.

\- No sería la primera vez. Lo que me preocupa realmente es que alguno de sus guardianes pueda descubrir mi cuerpo en su despacho.

\- Por eso tampoco debe preocuparse. - dijo rápidamente, restando importancia - No dejaré que nadie entre en estos dos días.

\- Entonces haremos el cambio aquí directamente, ¿no?

\- Sí. Malfoy siempre viaja a casa usando la chimenea de mi despacho.

\- ¿Podré durar tanto tiempo fuera de mi cuerpo?

\- Sí. - respondió de forma rotunda - Lo he consultado y es totalmente posible.

\- ¿Y no se dará cuenta Draco? Perder la noción del tiempo durante unos minutos no es lo mismo que descubrir que no recuerdas dos días completos de tu vida.

\- No, lo recordará todo, pero estará un poco confuso, como le ocurrió la última vez. De todos modos, si descubrimos que ha sido consciente del cambio, podríamos realizarle el hechizo que sea necesario. Ahora sí, debo advertirle de dos cosas: los demás deberán creerse que usted es Draco Malfoy, por lo que deberá tener cuidado de hablar y comportarse exactamente como él en todo momento para que no noten nada. Otra cosa a tener en cuenta es que bajo ningún concepto debe tratar de introducirse en la mente de otro mago o bruja mientras maneje la existencia de Malfoy. Eso sí que no es posible, ya que después de ese viaje a otra mente ajena, Malfoy volvería a ser él y usted volvería a su cuerpo. Todo el plan se iría al garete.

Pensé en eso en silencio, hasta que me di cuenta de que no habíamos caído en la cuenta de algo:

\- Señor, hay otra cosa en la que no habíamos pensado.

\- ¿De qué se trata?

\- No conozco a nadie de círculo de Draco. Si tengo que pasar un fin de semana rodeada de mortífagos, ¿cómo se supone que me voy a relacionar con ellos si ni siquiera sé sus nombres?

\- Cierto…

Severus guardó silencio, pensativo. Recorrió con la mirada perdida el despacho, buscando una solución, antes de volver a centrar su atención en mí.

\- Métase en mi cabeza, Lovegood. - me ordenó

Eso me pilló con la guardia baja.

\- ¿Qué? Pero señor…

\- No creo que sea una tarea difícil, ya lo ha hecho anteriormente y esa vez no cotaba con mi permiso. - agaché la cabeza por la vergüenza que me supuso recordar ese momento - Voy a repasar en mi mente a todos los que forman parte de los mortífagos y con quien sea que pueda cruzarse durante esos dos días. Si se introduce en mi cabeza, podrá verlos y memorizarlos a todos.

\- ¿Y si usamos el pensadero? - propuse

Negó enseguida.

\- Esto será más rápido.

No me atraía nada la idea de volver a introducirme en su mente. Era una línea roja que no quería volver a cruzar, pero me sorprendía que a él no le importara.

\- ¿Pero está usted seguro?

\- Sí, es necesario. - contestó con seguridad, luego se puso recto en la silla y me miró directamente a los ojos, dándome permiso para entrar - Empezaré cuando cuente tres. Igualmente, sabré cuando usted está ahí.

Le miré directamente a los ojos, pero no hizo falta introducirme en su mente por completo para ver exactamente en qué y quienes estaba pensando.

Oía la voz de Severus, en todo neutro, mientras comenzaba a pensar y describir a distintos magos y brujas, diciéndome sus nombres, a qué se dedicaban, por qué y desde cuando formaban parte de los mortífagos y si tenían algún tipo de lazo o relación con alguien más del grupo. Posteriormente, Severus me describió también a un par de magos que no formaban parte del grupo. Supuse que lo hacía por si acaso me encontraba con alguno de ellos siendo Draco.

Pocos después, me di cuenta de que Severus volvía a pensar en la misma bruja que me había descrito al principio y, al percatarme de que lo que estaba haciendo era repasar de nuevo a todos a los ya me había mostrado, dejé de leer lo que estaba pensando.

De alguna forma, Severus se dio cuenta y me miró confuso.

\- Se los estaba volviendo a mostrar. - murmuró

\- Lo sé, pero ya los he memorizado a todos. No necesito volverlos a ver.

Severus se quedó observándome en silencio. Mi respuesta no acabó de convencerlo del todo.

\- Pero yo no le he dicho que habíamos acabado, ¿por qué ha parado de leer?

\- Porque ya he memorizado a los veintitrés magos y brujas que me ha mostrado, profesor. - Severus seguía callado, como esperando otra respuesta, así que añadí: - De algo tiene que servir ser una Ravenclaw, ¿no?

Severus se removió en su silla sin dejar de mirarme directamente a los ojos. Yo tuve que acabar apartando mi mirada de la suya.

\- Ya que no me está diciendo la verdad, se lo preguntaré una vez más: ¿por qué ha dejado de leerme?

No contesté ni miré de nuevo a Severus. ¿Iba a tener que admitirlo en voz alta?

\- Luna…

\- No me siento cómoda. - acabé diciendo - Desde que entré en su mente sin su permiso, siento que le estoy volviendo a faltar al respeto, profesor.

\- Pero le he ordenado que lo haga. Tiene mi permiso.

\- Ya, pero aún así, no quiero que piense que voy a volver a meter las narices en algo que no es de mi incumbencia en lugar de prestar atención a lo que me muestra.

Ya satisfecho con oír la verdad, Severus dibujó una media sonrisa.

\- La curiosidad mató al gato. - murmuró, más para sí mismo que para que yo lo oyera - A pesar de que puedo detectar alguien ajeno a mí dentro de mi propia mente, no tengo forma de saber que clase de información me está sustrayendo. No sé qué es lo que viste, pero si te sirvió de lección para no querer volverlo a hacer, viste demasiado. No tengo secretos que guardar contigo, entonces.

Solté un suspiro y comencé a morderme las uñas debido a los nervios. No me percaté hasta más tarde que Severus había dejado de tratarme de "usted".

\- No te autocomparezcas tanto. Al fin y al cabo he encontrado la manera de que lo que hiciste me sirva de algo. Además, tu secreto sigue estando a salvo.

Eso sí que me pilló por sorpresa. ¿Acaso Severus estaba intentando reconfortarme?

A lo mejor sólo lo hacía para que no me echara atrás en el nuevo plan.

No, eso no tenía sentido. Podía obligarme a hacerlo amenazándome con descubrir mi secreto.

\- Vamos. - exclamó, irguiéndose en la silla - Quiero que me repitas y describas a todos los que te he enseñado.

Y eso hice, como si se tratara de un examen final. Al fin y al cabo, como dije, de algo tenía que servir tener la cabeza de una Ravenclaw.


	8. La casa de los Malfoy I

Llevamos a cabo la misión ese mismo fin de semana.

El viernes por la tarde a última hora, acudí de nuevo al despacho de Severus, pocos minutos antes de lo que solía hacer Draco.

Draco, de hecho, tardó más de lo normal, por lo que Severus se puso algo nervioso:

\- Se está retrasando, espero que nos deje margen para hacer el cambio. - comentó

Pocos segundos después, oímos la escalera girar y Severus y yo nos preparamos para actuar según lo acordado. Vimos a Draco atravesar la sala hasta llegar a la zona donde estaba el gran escritorio.

\- Buenas tardes señorito Malfoy. - Draco miró a Severus con el ceño fruncido, seguramente confundido por encontrarme a mi también en el despacho del director - Me encontraba reprendiendo de nuevo la actitud que la señorita Lovegood ha tenido durante los últimos días.

Draco centró su atención en mí, y en cuanto sus ojos azules miraron directamente a los míos, aproveché para entrar.

Esa vez, sentí el tirón que me sacaba de mi cuerpo de una forma menos brusca, lo cual significaba que cada vez me estaba costando menos introducirme en su mente. Ya en el interior de su cabeza, ignoré los recuerdos que flotaban a mi alrededor y centré mi atención en buscar la luz ámbar que me daría acceso al control de su existencia. Cuando la encontré, me dejé atraer por ella, hasta que sentí de nuevo otro tirón que me llevó a ver la realidad a través de los ojos de Draco.

Ya de vuelta a la realidad, me encontré mirándome a mi misma a los ojos, sólo que se me pusieron en blanco y mi "cuerpo" se precipitó al suelo tras haber perdido la consciencia. Severus paró la caída y me pidió que le ayudara a llevarme a otra habitación para ocultarme, lo cual era una situación bastante cómica.

Luego me acompañó a la chimenea y me tendió el saquito de polvos para que cogiera un puñado.

Antes de echarlos a la chimenea me paré para mirar a Severus, que suspiró y me dijo:

\- Tenga cuidado, Lovegood.

Ese gesto por parte de Severus me sorprendió.

\- Lo haré, no se preocupe. El domingo volveré con la información que necesita.

Me apresuré a tirar los polvos en el interior de la chimenea, pero Severus me agarró por la muñeca e impidió que los soltara.

\- Se lo digo en serio. - insistió - Durante estos dos días se va a encontrar con magos y brujas que conocen todos entresijos de la magia. No sería raro que alguno de ellos conozca las características de su habilidad. Si la descubren y yo no estoy allí con usted, no podré hacer nada para evitarle ningún daño.

\- No se preocupe. - le repetí, con un tono de voz más serio - Conozco los riesgos.

Me soltó la muñeca, dije el destino en voz alta y tiré los polvos en el suelo de la chimenea. Unas llamas verdes manaron del interior del hueco de piedra y, sin pensarlo más, di un salto dentro.

Tras un intenso vaivén, aterricé en la chimenea de una casa fría y oscura. Salí de ella y oí unos pasos que se apresuraban al gran salón, donde yo me encontraba. Por un pasillo de mi derecha, apareció una mujer con los ojos brillantes y los brazos extendidos, aparentemente emocionada por mi llegada. Era la madre de Draco.

\- ¡Hijo! - exclamó - Bienvenido de vuelta.

La mujer me rodeó con los brazos y me estrechó fuertemente contra ella. Yo le devolví el gesto y la abracé también fuertemente.

\- Gracias madre.

A los pocos segundos, Narcissa cortó el abrazo y vi aparecer por el pasillo a Lucius, el padre de Draco. Mantuve los brazos en alto para darle también un abrazo a él también pero no tardé en recordar que ellos dos no mantenían ese tipo de relación y que estaban mucho más alejados.

\- Ve a tu cuarto, hijo. Nos veremos para la cena. Tenemos invitados, así que espero que sepas comportarte.

Eso era gracioso. Encontrar una habitación en una casa que no conocía.

Por suerte, se me ocurrió algo que disimularía el hecho de que yo no era realmente Draco:

\- ¿Me acompañas, madre?

Narcissa se alegró al oír mi petición y Lucius nos miró extrañado mientras ella me conducía al piso de arriba por las escaleras.

Cuando me quedé sola, curioseé un poco por la habitación para hacer tiempo hasta la cena. Lo más interesante que descubrí fui una colección de dibujos hechos a carboncillo que Draco ocultaba en el falso fondo de un cajón. La mayoría eran paisajes, pero también tenía algunos retratos de gente que resultaba desconocida para mí.

El resto de tarde la pasé tumbada en la cama, repasando mentalmente a todos los que Severus me había mostrado en su mente y acordándome también los comportamientos comunes de Draco para imitarlos en la cena y durante los dos días siguientes.

Antes de darme cuenta, la oscuridad tiñó el cielo de negro y al poco tiempo me llamaron para cenar. Acudí al comedor de la casa y me encontré de nuevo con Narcissa y Lucius Malfoy.

Los saludé escuetamente, evitando el contacto físico con ellos.

\- Hijo, esta noche nos acompañarán todos para cenar. El Señor Oscuro ha insistido en celebrar una reunión aquí, en nuestra casa.

Lucius Malfoy parecía bastante satisfecho consigo mismo y estaba contento con la idea de que Voldemort hubiera elegido su casa para tal fin.

\- ¿Van a venir mortífagos a casa, padre? - pregunté

El padre de Draco hizo una mueca rara, lo que interpreté como que esa pregunta había estado fuera de lugar.

\- ¿A qué viene esa estupidez? ¿Qué otra clase de magos y brujas aceptamos en esta casa que no sean ellos?

\- Lucius… - murmuró la madre de Draco, intentando calmar a su marido, que estaba empezando a levantar demasiado la voz

El padre de Draco relajó levemente la postura y volvió al tono que tenía inicialmente.

\- Espero que no te muestres tan insolente esta noche con nuestros invitados. Haznos un favor a toda la familia y mantén la boca cerrada.

Me entristeció mucho que para Lucius Malfoy fuera tan importante la opinión que los mortífagos pudieran tener de su hijo. Me propuse no volver a dirigirle la palabra en lo que quedaba de noche y caí en la cuenta de que la información que necesitaba Severus no la podría sacar fácilmente de los padres de Draco, por lo que tendría que aprovechar la cena para averiguarlo todo.

Los invitados llegaron poco después. Los conducimos a todos al comedor y se sentaron alrededor de la mesa. Se sirvió la cena, pero nadie probó bocado hasta que Voldemort apareció.

No entró en casa de forma convencional, como los demás habían hecho. Él se apareció en medio de la sala en forma de bruma y su silueta se fue formando gradualmente hasta que se materializó por completo. Nunca antes había visto a Voldemort, y la verdad que pensaba que los demás magos que le describían como aterrador exageraban, pero tenía que admitir que simplemente con su presencia la energía negativa que emanaba afectaba hasta al estado de ánimo. La piel se me puso de gallina y noté a la bruja que tenía sentada al lado estremecerse de un escalofrío.

A sus pies, serpenteaba una enorme serpiente que debía ser Nagini.

\- Buenas noches a todos. - exclamó, elevando los brazos en una pose muy teatral y con una voz tenebrosa y siseante - Me complace mucho acompañarles en este encuentro.

Voldemort se acercó a nosotros, a la única silla que quedaba libre, la que presidía la mesa. No se sentó en ella; en su lugar, optó por apoyar las manos en el respaldo y mirarnos a todos y cada uno de los presentes. Algunos agacharon la cabeza automáticamente cuando Voldemort posó sus ojos oscuros de reptil en ellos, incapaces de mantenerle la mirada más de dos segundos. Ahí fui consciente de que los admiradores de Voldemort lo amaban y temían a partes iguales

\- Por favor, comiencen a cenar. No les acompañaré sentado a la mesa.

Estaba claro que Voldemort no comería con nosotros. Algo me decía que si de algo se alimentaba esa criatura, era de sangre.

La velada se basó en Voldemort haciendo un monólogo sobre su plan de conquista al mundo mágico mientras todos los demás le escuchaban atentamente y probaban un par de bocados de sus platos. Se regodeó tantas veces en el poder que decía tener que resultó hasta aburrido. Voldemort también hizo un par de bromas de muy mal gusto que los demás rieron automáticamente.

Ya al final de la cena, el discurso de Voldemort evolucionó a algo nuevo:

\- Muy pronto llegará el ansiado momento. Sólo falta que aplaste a ese Potter como la rata sucia que es para poder, de una vez por todas, conquistar a la muerte y vencerla. - Voldemort soltó una carcajada que hizo estremecerse de nuevo a la bruja que tenía sentada a mi derecha - Después de eso, yo decidiré que es esencial en el nuevo mundo mágico y qué no. Ya no harán falta los tabloides, ni cartas ni escuelas de magia siquiera.

Esa última frase hizo que levantara la cabeza del plato por primera vez en toda la cena y mirara directamente a Voldemort.

El gesto no le pasó desapercibido, ya que cortó bruscamente la conversación que estaba manteniendo consigo mismo para mirarme a mí directamente.

\- ¡Vaya! Parece que he atraído la atención del señorito Malfoy. - dijo, casi emocionado

Cuando que el Señor Oscuro estaba centrado en mí, guardaron silencio sepulcral, incluido él mismo, que no había cerrado la boca en toda la noche. Interpreté ese silencio como que era mi turno para hablar.

\- Yo en realidad, señor, quería plantearle una duda.

Resulta obvio que me expuse demasiado haciendo eso, pero en ese momento me parecía la única forma de llevar a cabo la misión con éxito.


	9. La casa de los Malfoy II

La atención de los que están sentados a la mesa pasó a centrarse en mí, incluido el padre de Draco, que me dirigió una mirada con la que me pidió a gritos que guardara silencio. Antes de que pudiera hacer una pregunta, Lucius Malfoy alzó la voz primero.

\- Disculpe la insolencia de mi hijo, su señor. No lo molestará más. - le dijo a Voldemort, prácticamente en una súplica

\- No, Lucius. Será un placer satisfacer la curiosidad de tu primogénito.

El padre de Draco aguantó la respiración mientras me miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos.

\- Su señor. - comencé diciendo, adoptando un tono que denotaba algo de miedo - Ha mencionado en su discurso que una vez que usted conquiste la muerte y sea invencible, no harán falta, entre otras, las escuelas de magia. ¿Significa eso que acabará con ellas?

\- Vaya Draco. Me satisface comprobar que estabas poniendo atención a mi discurso en lugar de estar más interesado en el contenido de tu plato, como otros muchos invitados esta noche. - la mujer de mi derecha volvió a temblar, dándose por aludida - No es un misterio para nadie que destruir Hogwarts con todos esos inútiles dentro es una de las cosas que más ansío. - dijo, con el puño fuertemente cerrado y con mucha rabia en su voz - Pero aún no es el momento.

\- ¿Qué pasará con el director de Hogwarts? - pregunté - Él es de los nuestros.

Lucius Malfoy entrelazó los dedos de sus manos delante de su cara apretándolas muy fuertemente, se le veían con claridad los nudillos por la fuerza que estaba haciendo.

\- ¿Severus? ¡Oh! Él sin duda tiene algo que necesito y él mismo sabe todo lo que dependo de él en este momento. - hablaba de Severus casi con melancolía, como quien recuerda a un viejo amigo - No hubiera podido volver de entre los infiernos sin su ayuda, y hay muchas cosas que le debo a ese mago. Pero te voy a confiar un secreto, Draco: no pasará mucho tiempo hasta que Severus deje de serme útil.

Tragué saliva pesadamente. ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

Otros invitados sentados a la mesa levantaron la mirada con el ceño fruncido y se interrogaron entre ellos en silencio. Lo interpreté como que ellos tampoco tenían ni idea de que Voldemort tenía ya planificado el destino de Severus Snape.

\- ¿Qué hará con él?

Voldemort torció la boca en una sonrisa que ponía los pelos de punta.

\- Eres un chico muy curioso. - respondió, con un hilo de voz que se asemejaba mucho al siseo de una serpiente - En cuanto a Severus, se desvió de la senda oscura a la que todos pertenecemos. Me vi obligado a apartarlo del grupo para que sus ideas erróneas no contaminaran a ninguno más de nosotros. Es por eso lo confiné en esa detestable escuela. Pero bueno, Draco, sería muy pretencioso contarte todos mis planes tan pronto. Tú solo procura no dejar de serme útil en el futuro, ¿de acuerdo?

La reunión continuó sin más cosas que destacar hasta que Voldemort se cansó de nuestra compañía pocas horas después y dio por finalizado el encuentro marchándose. Después, los padres de Draco y yo nos despedimos de todos los invitados hasta que la casa quedó vacía de nuevo. La noche para mí había sido un éxito, ya que había sido capaz de recopilar la información que Severus necesitaba.

Después de que Lucius Malfoy cerrara la puerta tras los últimos invitados, me dirigió una mirada cargada de odio que me estremeció. Me temí lo peor.

\- Lucius, ¡no! - le gritó Narcissa cuando lo vio dirigirse hacia mí con un par de zancadas

El padre de Draco me cogió por el brazo y me arrastró hacia atrás, hasta una de las paredes que tenía a mis espaldas. Me empujó contra ella, y un dolor agudo me recorrió la columna de arriba a abajo.

\- ¿Cómo has sido tan arrogante y deslenguado como para dirigirte al Señor Oscuro de esa manera? ¿¡CÓMO!?

El golpe me dejó fuera de juego. Con el empujón, me di un golpe en la nuca y la vista se me nubló por un instante. Llegué a pensar que perdería el control de Draco por accidente.

\- Me ha pedido él que le preguntara lo que sea que estuviera pasando por mi cabeza. - conseguí decir cuando logré enfocar de nuevo a cara de Lucius Malfoy

\- Has dejado a esta familia en evidencia delante de todo el grupo y del Señor Oscuro. ¡Eres una vergüenza! ¡Siempre lo has sido para mi!

Noté cómo la sangre me comenzó a hervir.

Nunca era fácil hacerme enfadar, pero esa situación en particular, en la que alguien afirmaba que se avergonzaba de su hijo por algo tan superficial, dejé a un lado la cautela y exploté con todo lo que consideraba que ese mago debía escuchar:

\- ¿¡ESO ES LO QUE MÁS LE IMPORTA!? - estallé - ¿Las apariencias? ¿Ser el mortífago perfecto delante de sus amiguitos? ¿No llamar demasiado la atención para que los demás del grupo no se den cuenta de que usted es prescindible?

Comencé a gritarle al padre de Draco a muy pocos centímetros del rostro. Éste me soltó el brazo y se echó hacia atrás, pero yo seguí aproximándome a él.

\- ¿¡No debería preocuparle más el ejemplo que le está dando a su hijo!? - continué - ¿Quién cree que le quedará cuando toda esta historia de Voldemort acabe? Déjeme decírselo: no serán los mortífagos, así que espero que para usted valga la pena perder a un hijo sólo por quedar bien con un grupo de magos y brujas al que usted no le importa absolutamente nada.

Cuando acabé, me di cuenta de que no me había dirigido a Lucius como Draco, pero no me importó. Lucius se había quedado en silencio, pensando en el contenido del mensaje, que era lo importante.

Me quedé callada unos segundos, esperando cualquier tipo de respuesta por parte del padre de Draco, desde un tortazo a más gritos desaprobatorios, pero Lucius siguió callado. Yo aproveché para irme al dormitorio de Draco.

\- Buenas noches, madre. - dije antes de abandonar la sala

Pasé el resto del fin de semana encerrada en el cuarto de Draco. Aproveché para añadir un par de dibujos más a su colección, aunque era evidente que teníamos estilos diferentes al dibujar. Leí algunos de los libros que tenía en su habitación y cuando caía la noche me escapaba para pasear por los alrededores de la casa.

Durante los siguientes dos días, el padre de Draco no me volvió a reprender ni me hizo ningún tipo de comentario despectivo, lo cual me sorprendió gratamente. Lo que dije el viernes por la noche parecía haberle calado hondo y esas palabras de su hijo habían despertado algo parecido a la culpabilidad.

El domingo por la tarde, tras del almuerzo, se hizo la hora de volver al colegio.

Cuando estuve lista, acudí al gran salón y me encontré con los padres de Draco junto a la chimenea. Narcissa me dio un fuerte abrazo y me deseó una buena semana en la escuela. Yo le desee lo mismo mientras que Lucius permanecía en silencio, sumido en sus pensamientos. Me tendió el saquito de polvos y se despidió de mí sin mirarme a los ojos.

Tiré los polvos en la chimenea y salté sin mirar atrás.

Aparecí en el despacho de Severus, mientras éste daba vueltas en círculos nervioso. Cuando me vio, suspiró con alivio y me interrogó con la mirada.

\- ¿Lo has conseguido Luna? - me preguntó mientras me ayudaba a salir de la chimenea

Me dejé caer en uno de los sillones antes de contestarle:

\- ¿Puedo volver a mi cuerpo antes de contárselo todo? - pregunté, casi suplicando - Echo mucho de menos ser yo.


	10. Salvar lo insalvable

Severus me propuso realizar la regresión a mi cuerpo sin tenerlo delante, más que nada por que Draco no me viera en el despacho con ellos de nuevo.

De ese modo, me adentré en el plano transcendental de Draco y de ahí me forcé a mí misma a salir completamente de su existencia.

Volví a mi cuerpo, a ser completamente yo. Me encontraba recostada boca arriba en un diván, con un intenso dolor que me recorría cada centímetro del cuerpo y por el que era incapaz de moverme. No tenía fuerzas ni siquiera para mantener los ojos abiertos más de dos segundos, por lo que sólo me podía concentrar en respirar. Notaba los latidos de mi corazón de manera rítmica como un dolor punzante que me atravesaba las sienes como alfileres. Seguidamente, mi boca adquirió un desagradable sabor a metal, lo que indicaba que me estaba sangrando la nariz.

Mientras me recuperaba, escuché la conversación que se lleva a cabo entre Draco y Severus en la otra habitación.

\- ¿Cómo ha pasado estos dos días, señorito Malfoy?

\- ¿Y a usted que le importa? - le espetó

\- ¿No le han dado en su círculo ningún mensaje para mí?

Severus sólo estaba comprobando qué era lo que recordaba Draco exactamente de los últimos dos días.

\- Más quisiera, Snape. - masculló, antes de añadir: - Hubo una reunión en casa pero no hay nada que yo deba decirle.

Me alegré mucho de escuchar esas palabras. Draco no había sido él mismo durante casi dos días y no se había dado cuenta de ello. Como Severus había predecido, Draco recordaba todo lo que había hecho pero no se había dado cuenta de que otro controlaba sus actos.

Oí a Severus despedirse de Draco mientras dirigía sus pasos a la salida en silencio. La escalera giró e intenté abrir los ojos de nuevo, pero el dolor era demasiado intenso.

La piedra dejó de crujir y Severus acudió a donde yo me encontraba. Conseguí abrir los ojos y lo vi arrodillarse a mi lado, sacar un pañuelo de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica y tratar de limpiar parte de la sangre que manaba a borbotones de mi nariz.

\- Tu cuerpo ha permanecido sin moverse durante casi tres días. - explicó - Además de que has estado controlando el funcionamiento de un organismo completamente ajeno al tuyo, así que que no es de extrañar que te cueste tanto volver a tomar el papel activo de tu propio ser.

Me costaba mantenerle la mirada a Severus, así que ni hablemos sobre contestarle con un simple "entiendo". Opté por responderle con lo único que me resultaba posible en este momento, guiñarle un ojo.

A Severus le hizo gracia ese gesto y trató de ocultarlo sin mucho éxito torciendo los labios en una media sonrisa antes de continuar hablando:

\- No acabo de comprender el porqué de tus hemorragias nasales cuando realizas la regresión a tu cuerpo, pero seguramente estará relacionado con que tus funciones fisiológicas cambian bruscamente.

Severus me cambió la postura en el diván, incorporándome para que estuviera sentada en lugar de acostada, y ese simple movimiento hizo que la cabeza me diera vueltas. El director desapareció de la pequeña habitación unos segundos y lo oí manipular lo que parecían botecitos de cristal. Volvió con una especie de trapo humeante en la mano. Se volvió a arrodillar a mi lado y me limpió la sangre de las mejillas, el mentón y la nariz. Yo arrugué la nariz al comprobar que el trapo olía a algún tipo extraño de vegetal. Cuando acabó de retirarme los restos de sangre, presionó el trapo húmedo contra mis fosas nasales.

\- Es una mezcla de hierbas que parará la hemorragia. Así no te tendré que enviar a la enfermería. - a los pocos segundos, tras comprobar que el sangrado había parado, apartó el trapo y añadió: - He preparado también una poción que te ayudará a recobrar fuerzas rápidamente. Te advierto de que el sabor no nada agradable, pero su efectividad es innegable.

Le volví a contestar guiñándole un ojo y entonces procedió a levantarme del diván, pasando un brazo mío por sus hombros para que me apoyara en él mientras caminaba.

Me condujo a su gran escritorio, ayudó a que me sentara y me acercó una poción que olía a calcetines mojados. Me la bebí en dos rápidos tragos sin respirar, y a los pocos segundos de dar el último sorbo, comencé a notar el efecto. Mientras, él permaneció agachado a mi lado. Me dio algo más de margen para que me recuperara y entonces me dijo:

\- Cuéntamelo todo.

Y eso hice. Le conté todo con pelos y señales, desde el mismo momento en el que abandoné mi cuerpo. Le cuento todo a cerca de la reunión, sobre cómo para Voldemort no pasó desapercibida mi curiosidad y las preguntas que le hice sobre Hogwarts y sobre él.

A Severus le preocupó que me comportara de una forma tan activa durante la cena. Según él, en esas reuniones no era normal que ningún otro mortífago participara en la conversación, ni siguiera cuando Voldemort daba su permiso. También me dijo que enfrentarme a Lucius de esa manera era peligroso, pero nos podríamos ocuparnos en un futuro si de verdad suponía un problema.

Después de contarle con detalle todo lo que pasó en los dos días siguientes, lo cual carecía de la misma importancia que la reunión del viernes, volví a hablar de lo que Voldemort dijo sobre él en la cena:

\- Nos dijo a todos que se desharía de ti en cuanto dejaras de serle útil.

Severus asintió en silencio.

\- ¿Eso qué quiere decir exactamente? - añadí

A él se le paralizó la expresión y se levantó de mi lado para dar vuelvas por el despacho a paso lento.

\- Eso simplemente confirma mis sospechas. - dijo, en un tono casi inaudible para mí - Quiere decir que cuando llegue el momento, el Señor Oscuro me matará.

Aunque ya me lo temía, que él lo dijera en voz alta lo hizo más real, y mi corazón pegó un vuelco en el pecho.

\- Pero, ¿por qué?

\- Él mismo lo dijo, Luna, porque ya no le serviré de nada en el futuro.

Esa explicación se quedaba corta.

\- Para quitarte de en medio podría mandar a cualquier otro mortífago para hacer el trabajo sucio, pero él está empeñado en hacerlo personalmente. - razoné - Así que hay algo más que no me estás diciendo, Severus.

Él sonrió de medio lado antes de pararse frente a mí. Se cruzó de brazos y murmuró:

\- Eres muy lista.

\- Cuéntamelo de una vez. - le exigí, pero Severus me siguió mirando desafiante sin despegar los labios, de modo que añadí: - Me lo debes. Acabo de jugarme el pellejo en casa de los Malfoy para volver con toda la información que me pediste.

\- De acuerdo. - cedió finalmente

Fue entonces cuando Severus me contó todo lo relacionado con las Reliquias de la Muerte. Se sorprendió de que no hubiera visto nada relacionado con todo eso en su mente, pero no tuve tanto tiempo de meter más las narices donde no me llamaban. Me confesó que el interés de Voldemort por matarlo se debía a que éste pensaba que la Varita de Sauco, la que anteriormente pertenecía a Dumbledore, había pasado a ser de su propiedad tras asesinarlo y Voldemort la ansiaba ahora para enfrentarse a Harry y así tener más posibilidades de ganarle.

\- Podríamos trabajar en encontrar la forma de que cambie de opinión. - propuse - Me contaste que con mi poder podía hacer que las líneas de pensamiento cambiaran. Si averiguamos la forma de hacer que cambie de parecer, dejarás de ser su objetivo y se olvidará de la idea de matarte.

\- No. - negó rápidamente - No haremos nada más. Si seguimos con esto, te expondrás aún más y correrás peligro.

Su respuesta me sentó como una bofetada.

\- ¿No quieres que haga nada? ¿A pesar de saber que contamos con la ventaja de mi poder?

\- No. - volvió a decir, más tajantemente todavía

\- Y entonces, ¿ahora qué? ¿Vuelvo a clases como si nada? ¿A estudiar y prepararme los exámenes dando la espalda al hecho de que Voldemort pretenda dominar nuestro mundo y de paso te vaya a matar?

Justo en ese momento me percaté de que la conversación estaba siendo tan intensa que había dejado de tratar a Severus de "usted".

\- Exacto. Tendrás que seguir como si nada de lo que hemos hecho en las semanas anteriores hubiera ocurrido.

El corazón comenzó a golpearme en el pecho de una forma incontrolable. Severus pretendía apartarme de todo eso, que dejara que Voldemort siguiera derramando sangre de forma indiscriminada y que me quedara de brazos cruzados mientras veía cómo lo mataba también a él.

\- ¡No! - exploté - ¡No puedo parar ahora! No puedo callarme y fingir que no pasa nada. Acabaré perdiendo la cabeza cualquier día por no ayudarte con esto y entonces me llamarán _Lunática pero_ con razón.

Severus se cubrió la boca con las manos e hizo algo que nunca me hubiera imaginado: reírse a carcajadas. Eso me ablandó un poco y a los pocos segundos, Severus me contagió y me acabé riendo yo también.

Nos reímos juntos hasta que noté la cara húmeda a causa de las lágrimas. Había comenzado a llorar y no me había dado ni cuenta.

La situación me afectaba más de lo que pensaba.

Severus paró de reírse cuando se percató de las lágrimas que rodaban por mis mejillas.

Preocupado, se puso a mi altura y me preguntó, preocupado:

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Luna?

Levanté la cabeza de nuevo y lo miré a los ojos. Nunca me hubiera imaginado a Severus Snape reaccionando así al verme llorar.

\- No quiero que mueras. - dije, consiguiendo ahogar un sollozo - Lo digo en serio. No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados sabiendo todo esto.

\- No es algo que dependa de ti. No voy a permitir que te expongas al peligro que supone que el Señor Oscuro te descubra. No podrás hacer que cambie de opinión respecto a eso.

Traté de seguir negociando con él, aunque todo parecía una batalla perdida.

\- Podrías enseñarme a controlar mis poderes y encontraríamos el modo de pararle los pies a Voldemort.

\- Ya te lo he dicho, no quiero que te involucres en esto. - respondió automáticamente - Si el Señor Oscuro descubriera que hay alguien a mi lado, también iría a por él.

Me quería proteger, pero si eso significaba apartarme de en medio, en la vida llegaríamos a un acuerdo.

\- Pero…

\- Mira, ¿hacemos un trato? - me interrumpió en tono conciliador, atrayendo mi interés - Empezaremos a trabajar juntos para desarrollar tus poderes. A partir de mañana estudiaremos todo lo escrito a cerca de los _Sviri_ para ayudarte a entrenar tus capacidades mentales y descubrir todo lo lejos que puedes llegar. Así me aseguraré de estás preparada para enfrentarte a cualquier situación en el futuro si es necesario, ¿de acuerdo?

Sabía que si no aceptaba su trato, Severus cortaría toda relación conmigo y él volvería a ser como un fantasma para mi. Volvería a desaparecer de mi vida, y la incertidumbre acabaría por quitarme el sueño, el hambre y la cordura. En mi interior, sabría que no estaba haciendo nada por evitar el desastre y eso acabaría conmigo.

Severus me tentaba con la idea de potenciar mis poderes para mantenerme ocupada y que no pensara una forma en la que meter mis narices en un asunto que sólo le incumbía a él, pero yo encontraría un modo de no quedarme de brazos cruzados. Me encargaría personalmente de que el final que Severus había aceptado para sí mismo no se llegara a escribir, aunque yo no dejaría que él descubriera mis intenciones. Me encargaría de salvar lo insalvable y él sólo sería consciente de ello al final de toda esa historia.

Sería una certeza que ocultaría como nunca había hecho en la vida con otra cosa.

Y él no lo sabría.

Recobré la compostura, ya con un nuevo objetivo en mente, y le respondí:

\- De acuerdo.


	11. Meses de entrenamiento

Los semanas pasaron volando después de aceptar el acuerdo con Severus. Estudiamos juntos todo lo que se había publicado sobre los _Sviri_ durante noches enteras, profundizando en la historia todo lo que pudimos. Poco a poco, la mesa del director quedó enterrada bajo todos los libros que leíamos y también todos los pergaminos donde hacíamos anotaciones en sucio de todo lo que nos parecía interesante o útil. Gracias a Severus, empecé a descubrir y desarrollar todas las oportunidades que brindaban mis poderes.

De ese modo, prácticamente cada noche, cuando se acercaba una hora exacta en la que los pasillos no estaban vigilados, ponía rumbo al despacho del director.

La primera habilidad que desarrollé la descubrió Severus:

\- Puedes apoderarte de la existencia de cualquiera sin necesidad de tenerlo delante o mirarle a los ojos.

\- ¿Y cómo se hace?

\- Esa es la parte complicada. Para ello es necesario que salgas de tu plano físico, al mundo transcendental.

\- Pero eso ya lo hago, ¿no?

\- No exactamente, tomas el control del otro, pero no llegas a extraerte a ti misma en _el_ _mundo_ transcendental.

\- Vaya... - dije pensativa, imaginándome esa posibilidad

\- Los libros no llegan a profundizar mucho en ello, pero describen la realidad de ese mundo como uno igual que este, aunque oscuro, donde la única luz proviene de "las almas de los vivos".

Esa descripción me pareció tan siniestra que me dio un escalofrío.

\- Lo complicado en este caso es enseñarte a ti acceder a esa parte de la realidad. - continuó explicando - Deberemos educarte a tomar consciencia de tu propia alma, a diferenciarla de los demás elementos que forman parte de ti, y posteriormente extraer esa fuerza de tu plano físico.

Esa tarea que parecía tan fácil nos tomó semanas hasta que logré hacerlo.

Desarrollar la capacidad de tener consciencia de todas las partes que formaban parte de mi ser me llevó horas. Tuve que adentrarme en mi propio ser y distinguir todos mis órganos con todas y cada una de sus capacidades y funciones fisiológicas, y sólo entonces fui capaz de percibir una parte en mi que tenía una energía distinta a todas las demás.

\- ¡Bien! Céntrate en ella, es lo que buscamos. - exclamó Severus cuando se lo conté a él - Céntrate en esa energía e intenta extraerla del resto.

\- ¿Pero qué es?

\- Es tu alma, aura o esencia de vida, dependiendo qué libro consultes. - me explicó - Son la esencia que define la existencia de los seres vivos, su parte más importante. Esa es la parte de la que tú tomas el control cuando te introduces en los demás y es la parte que debes extraer de ti para poder acceder a la realidad transcendental.

Pasaron días hasta que logré llevarlo a cabo con éxito. Era como si me faltaran fuerzas para empujar esa energía y separarla de las demás.

Cuando por fin focalicé toda mi fuerza en el ejercicio, sentí esa parte de mí desprenderse durante unas escasas milésimas de segundo, las justas como para ver el mundo tal y como lo describían los libros que Severus me había hecho leer. Era un mundo oscuro, donde sólo se distinguían las siluetas de la realidad y donde la única luz provenía de las almas o la esencia de vida de los seres vivos. Pasaron dos semanas hasta que logré mantenerme en ese mundo sin que mi alma volviera a mi cuerpo como atraída por un imán.

Deambulé por ese mundo transcendental durante horas, estudiando con detenimiento cada aura con la que me topaba e interpretando las diferentes energías que las formaban. Conforme fui capaz de percibirlas con más detalle, me di cuenta que esas luces estaban teñidas de colores con tonalidades diferentes y en ocasiones incluso varios.

En el caso particular de Snape, la luz de su alma estaba teñida de tres y cada uno trasmitía una energía diferente. El color dominante era reflejo de una nueva experiencia que Severus estaba viviendo con mucha ilusión. Esa luz dominaba la parte central y luego, en forma de halo, estaba rodeada por las otras dos, una luz de un tono apagado que indicaba culpabilidad y arrepentimiento por algo relacionado con su pasado y otra luz de intensidad muy tenue que era rastro de un amor tormentoso que manchaba la existencia de Severus en forma de sufrimiento perpetuo. Ese color representaba a Lily.

En ese viaje perdí totalmente la noción del tiempo, hasta que recordé las palabras de Severus:

\- Estar fuera de tu ser consume mucha de tu energía. Aunque no te percates de ello mientras estés fuera, tu plano físico sufrirá las consecuencias.

Detuve la exploración y puse rumbo de vuelta a mi cuerpo tan rápido como pude.

Recuerdo que reconocí mi cuerpo a causa del poco resto de mi aura que quedaba en él, y la poca intensidad con la que brillaba me alarmó. Seguía teniendo el mismo color de antes, pero se estaba apagando. El temor de lo que eso podía significar me hizo saltar de cabeza de nuevo a mi cuerpo, pero todo lo que recuerdo después es el breve e intenso dolor que sentí antes de que el resto de la realidad de fundiera a un negro impenetrable.

Cada parte de mi anatomía pesaba toneladas y me dolía todo el cuerpo de una forma insoportable. Conforme esas sensaciones fueron desapareciendo y recobré del todo la consciencia, pude abrir los ojos y me encontré con Severus a mi lado, más pálido que de costumbre.

\- Has perdido la consciencia durante un día y medio. - anunció

\- ¿Cómo? - dije incrédula, con un hilo de voz

\- Pasaste horas fuera. - continuó - Me ha resultado difícil hasta oírte respirar.

La piel se me puso de gallina.

\- No vuelvas a hacerlo. - me advirtió - Esta vez has tenido suerte, pero si prolongas demasiado tu poder, tal vez llegue el punto en el que tu cuerpo no pueda soportarlo.

Por eso había visto la luz de mi aura con tan poca intensidad cuando volví a mi cuerpo. Mi energía se había drenado a un nivel muy peligroso.

\- Podrías morir, Luna.

\- De acuerdo, de acuerdo. No lo haré más.

Seguimos practicando con esa habilidad, pero Severus me puso un tiempo límite para evitar que me ocurriera lo mismo que en el primer intento.

Una vez dominada esa habilidad, Severus decidió hablarme sobre otra que tenía menos riesgo para mi propia vida:

\- Tu habilidad te permite también manipular las líneas de pensamiento y conocimiento.

\- ¿Eso qué quiere decir exactamente?

Me lo explicó con un ejemplo para que lo entendiera mejor:

\- Imagina que quieres formular un hechizo, uno básico, uno que ya has aprendido con anterioridad, bien en la escuela o de forma independiente, con lo cual ya tienes una experiencia previa con él en el pasado.

\- Sí…

\- Si quisieras formular ese hechizo justo ahora, tu mente debe conectar esa vivencia previa del hechizo con la experiencia que estás viviendo ahora mismo.

\- Ajá…

\- Ahí es donde entras tú, manipulando esas uniones que conectan las ideas. Puedes intercambiarlas e incluso borrarlas.

\- Si decido borrar esas líneas, ¿se borrarían para siempre o sólo temporalmente?

\- Temporalmente. - siguió explicando - Nuestro cerebro siempre tiende a restablecer las conexiones previas, aunque el proceso es algo lento.

Severus me propuso que entrara en su mente e intentara manipular algunas de sus líneas. Una vez dentro, visualizando la explicación que Severus me acababa de dar, la tarea no me resultó demasiado difícil y cambié solo dos cosas sin importancia.

\- ¿Qué has hecho? - me preguntó, cuando se dio cuenta de que había salido de su mente - ¿Ha funcionado?

\- Vamos a comprobarlo. - le contesté sin poder evitar sonreír - ¿Me podrías decir qué color es éste?

Señalé al jersey que llevaba esa noche, de color morado, y Severus lo miró confundido. Tomó aire para hablar pero no fue capaz de articular ninguna palabra. Yo sonreí aun más y él me miró abriendo mucho los ojos. Cogió aire para intentar decir algo de nuevo pero su garganta seguía sin emitir ningún tipo sonido.

\- He quebrado la línea que une el recuerdo que tienes de este color con el presente. - le expliqué - Por eso no puedes decirlo.

\- Fascinante. - dijo, tras un largo silencio - ¿Has hecho algo más?

\- Sí. Prueba a coger la pluma y a escribir cualquier cosa en un pergamino.

\- ¿Has hecho que olvide escribir? - bromeó

No contesté, sólo me limité a ver cómo Severus se sentaba a la mesa de su escritorio y alzaba su mano izquierda para coger la pluma. Ni él mismo se percató de lo que estaba pasando hasta que se dio cuenta de que el botecito de tinta estaba justo en el lado contrario. Entonces me volvió a mirar sorprendido antes de mojar la pluma en tinta y escribir con una letra perfectamente legible usando su mano izquierda.

\- Ahora eres zurdo, Severus.

Comprobamos que los efectos de ese truco duraron solo un par de horas, pero fue suficiente para comprobar que podía controlar esa habilidad sin problemas.

Después pasamos a algo que, si soy sincera, no me pareció muy útil teniendo en cuenta que podía hacer lo mismo con magia:

\- Puedes focalizar tu fuerza mental en objetos inanimados. Podrías cambiarlos de lugar, manipular sus características físicas, destruirlos...

\- ¿Y cómo se hace?

\- Tienes que concentrar todas tus fuerzas en un objeto, percibir la esencia de cada uno de sus componentes y visualizar las características que lo definen hasta lograr apoderarte de su existencia.

Severus se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a la estantería que se encontraba a mis espaldas. Cogió el reloj de arena dorada de a estantería y lo dejó sobre la mesa, justo delante de mí.

\- Intenta hacerlo con esto.

\- De acuerdo.

Y eso hice. Centré toda mi atención en ese recipiente de cristal. Sentí la debilidad del cristal, el hechizo que lo hacía girarse cuando todos los granos de arena dorada caían abajo y sentí también los miles de granos de arena que habían en el interior. Percibí hasta el peso del material, y descubrí que no se trataba de arena, sino de pequeñas virutas de oro puro.

Cuando pude sentir cada milímetro del reloj como si fuera parte de mi propio ser, centré toda mi atención en las pequeñas pepitas que caían desde la esfera de arriba hacia la de abajo y entonces me centré en la idea de revertir el proceso. De esa forma, el oro de la cámara de abajo subió en contra de las leyes de la gravedad hacia la cámara de arriba y el funcionamiento del reloj se invirtió.

\- Estupendo. - susurró Severus, orgulloso - ¿Quieres conocer un dato curioso? A esto los muggles lo llaman _telequinesia_.

Esa habilidad la acabé usando fuera del despacho de Severus. A pesar de lo que pensaba al principio, tener esa habilidad era algo muy socorrido cuando no tenía la varita cerca.

También recuerdo una noche en la que acudí a su despacho con una brecha en la frente y un moratón en el pómulo. Esas heridas no le pasaron nada desapercibidos:

\- ¿Cómo ha ocurrido?

\- Unos chicos me pusieron la zancadilla a la salida de mi última clase de la mañana. - conté despreocupadamente - Llevaba las manos cargadas de libros, así que no he podido frenar la caída y para cuando me he dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, ya había aterrizado con la cabeza en el suelo.

Severus suspiró pesadamente.

\- ¿Los han castigado?

\- No. No creo ninguno de los guardianes lo haya visto.

\- ¿Los chicos eran de Slytherin?

\- Eso no importa.

Me percaté de que Severus no iba a dejarlo pasar fácilmente. Le daba rabia que los chicos que me habían hecho eso no fueran a ser castigados de ninguna manera. Le hice prometer que dejaría las cosas como estaban y seguimos trabajando, pero él no apartó la vista de mis heridas en toda la noche, por lo que acabé yendo a la enfermería a pedir que me las curaran.

Hubo otra noche en la que Severus me sorprendió con su repentino interés hacia mí preguntarme sobre mis planes de futuro:

\- ¿Has pensado ya a qué dedicarte en el futuro, Luna?

\- No realmente. - contesté, pensativa - Ese mismo tema surgió también con mi padre el verano pasado, ¿sabes?, y tampoco supe que responderle.

\- ¿Te dedicarías a escribir en la revista con él?

\- No, eso ya lo hago. Bueno, no escribo artículos, pero reviso muchos antes de que se publiquen. Me gustaría mantenerlo como un hobby.

Dediqué unos segundos a pensar en ello, a en qué me veía dedicando mi futuro.

\- Me encantaría trabajar con criaturas mágicas. - murmuré, melancólicamente - Hecho tanto de menos esa asignatura.

\- ¿Te gustaría ser magioologista? - me preguntó Severus, como si yo estuviera de broma

\- ¿Y por qué no? Siempre me ha parecido muy interesante estudiarlas. Es muy cautivador descubrir que cada uno de esos seres tienen una característica particular que define su naturaleza y su comportamiento, haciéndolos únicos de una forma y otra. Me encantaría tener la oportunidad de trabajar con ellos en el futuro.

Severus me dio un discurso de diez minutos en el que, a grandes rasgos, me dijo que yo tenía mucho más potencial como para aspirar a convertirme una maga naturalista, que con mi inteligencia y contando con mi don, podría conseguir puestos de trabajo de mucha más importancia si me lo proponía.

\- Podrías llegar a trabajar para el Ministerio. Sería una ocupación de mucho más prestigio.

\- Pero a mi eso me trae sin cuidado. Prefiero tener una profesión que me haga feliz, no una que esté bien vista por los demás.

Tras hablar mucho del tema con Severus, acabó comprendiendo que las apariencias no eran nada importante para mí y que por eso no me importaba lo bien vista que podía estar mi futura profesión por los demás.

Durante esas semanas, nos volvimos más cercanos el uno al otro. Los días en Hogwarts se pasaban más fácilmente gracias al trabajo que hacíamos juntos y a la relación que acabamos construyendo.

Sin embargo, nada de eso evitó se avecinara el desatre que pocas semanas antes de que acabara el curso.


	12. La Batalla de Hogwarts I-IV

**Parte I/IV - El Principio del fin**

Se acercaba el final de curso y todos los alumnos empezaban a planificar sus días para que les diera tiempo a estudiar todos los exámenes que tendrían que realizar en un par de días. Yo releía los libros de magia despreocupadamente, pero poco a poco se formó en mi interior una horrible sensación de que algo malo estaba apunto de suceder.

Se lo transmití a Severus, diciéndole que sospechaba que ese sentimiento se debía a que Voldemort iba a atacar el colegio de un momento a otro. Me dijo que él sabría cuando atacarían y que ese no era el caso, por lo que debía tratar de tranquilizarme y olvidarme de ello; pero sabía que me estaba mintiendo.

Pronto, no pude quitarme la idea de la cabeza y me acabé obsesionando.

\- Luna, llevas todo el día pálida como la nieve y más callada de lo normal. - observó Nina un día mientras estudiábamos - ¿Estás bien?

\- No, bueno… Yo estoy bien, pero hay algo que me dice que pronto va a ocurrir algo terrible.

Ella trató de quitarle hierro al asunto:

\- No te preocupes, seguro que son nervios por los exámenes finales.

Desearía que Nina hubiera tenido razón, pero por desgracia fue así.

A los dos días los mortífagos invadieron el colegio y atacaron a todo y a todos los que se interpusieron en su camino. Sólo querían una cosa: encontrar a Harry Potter.

Cuando llegaron, me corrí tanto como pude hasta llegar a mi sala común. Me dirigí a las escaleras que conducían a mi dormitorio y las subí de tres en tres mientras notaba mi corazón empezar a latir alarmantemente rápido.

Repasé el plan mentalmente.

 _Será fácil Luna._ \- pensé, para tratar de tranquilizarme - _sólo tienes que incapacitar a los mortífagos para que no consigan hacer daño a nadie, averiguar donde se encuentra Voldemort y salvar a Severus de morir._ _Así de simple._

Ojalá hubiera sido tan fácil.

Tras comprobar que mi habitación estaba vacía, me escondí bajo mi cama. No sabía lo que tardaría en actuar contra todos los mortífagos que habían acudido a la escuela, así que lo mejor sería ocultarme lo mejor posible para tomarme todo el tiempo que pudiera necesitar.

Bajo de las tablas de madera que sujetaban mi colchón de plumas, cerré los ojos y extraí mi alma al mundo trascendental, dispuesta a encontrar tantas auras oscuras auras de mortífagos como fuera posible.

Crucé las siluetas de los pasillos del castillo tan rápido como pude ayudándome mucho de mi memoria fotográfica, ya que era imposible diferenciar las zonas de la escuela en ese plano existencial donde todos los lugares estaban teñidos del mismo color azul añil oscuro.

Pocos minutos después, llegué a la planta baja, donde muchas luces corrían de un lado para otro, tratando de ocultarse del enemigo. A su paso, dejaban un rastro de color intenso que reflejaba el terror y el miedo que sentían en ese momento.

Fue entonces cuando vi la primera aura negra que indicaba la presencia de un mortífago. Me lancé a ella de cabeza, y me adueñé de su existencia tan rápido como mude para tratar de evitar que siguiera haciendo daño.

Ya en el plano de su existencia, descubrí que había tomado control de Bellatrix. Navegué por el interior su existencia, por el caos que suponía su ser, entre recuerdos y todas las malas decisiones que había tomado en el pasado, hasta que encontré esa parte de su mente en la que estaba almacenada toda la información sobre los hechizos y trucos mágicos había aprendido a lo largo de toda su vida. De ellos salían miles de hilos plateados que conectaban esos conocimientos con las demás vivencias y funciones de su mente. Actué rápidamente, separándolos a todos de su núcleos, dejando esos conocimientos totalmente aislados dentro de su ser sin que una conexión las uniera al presente, de modo que no los podría utilizar. De esta forma no sería capaz de hacer daño a nadie más, al menos durante un par de horas, hasta que las conexiones se reestablecieran.

Posteriormente, me aproximé a la fuente de luz que me daba acceso a su plano físico y pasé a ver la realidad a través de sus ojos. Cogí su varita con las dos manos, y ejercí fuerza con sus dedos hasta que el arma se partió por la mitad. Tiré los trozos todo lo lejos que pude, y entonces escuché una voz a mis espaldas que reclamaba mi atención:

\- ¡Bella! Bella, no encuentro a Draco por ninguna parte. ¡Cielos, santo! ¿Dónde puede haberse metido?

Tras dejar a Bellatrix sin la posibilidad de atacar a nadie más, hice lo mismo con Narcissa Malfoy. Sabía que ella no iba a perder el tiempo persiguiendo ni matando a alumnos, ya que su única preocupación era encontrar a su hijo, pero igualmente no quería dejarle posibilidad de hacer daño a nadie.

Salté de aura en aura, haciendo lo mismo en todos ellos. Comencé a notar cómo mi energía empezaba a agotarse gradualmente, pero ignoré esa sensación y seguí actuando.

Poco después de empezar, mientras me encontraba recorriendo el castillo en busca de más mortífagos, me encontré con dos auras oscuras que estaban juntas, conversando con otra que no me costó reconocer como la de Severus.

Atendiendo al brillo de las luces que emanaban sus almas, estaban manteniendo una conversación muy intensa. Salté a una de ellas, a la del mago que se limitaba a escuchar la conversación, y pasé directamente a ver la realidad a través de sus ojos:

\- El Señor Oscuro quiere que te encuentres con él en la Casa de los Gritos. - le decía el otro a Severus

\- ¿Y cuando pretende su Señor que se lleve a cabo ese encuentro? - le respondió, algo desafiante

\- Cuida ese tono, Snape. - le advirtió el otro antes de continuar: - Te verá allí en una hora. No le hagas esperar.

Actué rápidamente en la memoria del mortífago y salté a la mente del compañero, donde también arranqué todos los recuerdos e hilos relacionados con hechizos y torturas. Luego, decidí tomar control de su plano físico, para tener delante a Severus y decirle:

\- No olvides despedirte.

Severus cambió totalmente la expresión de su rostro al escucharme. El comentario había estado fuera de lugar por parte de ese mortífago, por lo que probablemente se había dado cuenta de que había sido obra de alguien más.

Abandoné rápidamente la existencia del mago y actué de igual manera en todas las almas oscuras que fui capaz de encontrar en el mundo trascendental. Mientras lo hacía, tenía el presentimiento que salvar a Severus y manipular la mente de los mortífagos no iba a ser suficiente; y no saber cuál era esa pieza me daba miedo.

Mucho miedo.


	13. La Batalla de Hogwarts II-IV

**Parte II/IV - "Lo siento Severus"**

Cuando me topé con Dolohov, el torturador, noté que algo fallaba. Al intentar hacer como en los demás mortífagos y arrancar el hilo que seguía su pensamiento al querer hacer daño a alguien, fui incapaz de arrancar las fibras, por lo que no pude evitar que siguiera atacando, matando y torturando.

Eso sólo se podía deber a que me estaba quedando sin energía y que por eso no podía seguir actuando como al principio.

Tenía que volver a mi cuerpo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Cuando abandoné el mundo transcendental y volví a ser completamente yo, me fue muy difícil soportar el dolor sin desmayarme. Resultaba una completa paradoja que mi cuerpo pagara las consecuencias de mis viajes entre los dos mundos cuando era mi mente la que hacía todo el trabajo. Sentía irritado cada nervio encargado de enviar órdenes a mis músculos y me costaba incluso respirar. Era como si me estuvieran arrancando la piel a tiras. Una sensación horrorosa.

Pasé varios minutos tumbada bajo mi cama, concentrada solamente en respirar y haciendo todo lo posible por conservar la calma y no pensar que cada segundo que pasaba sin ser capaz de moverme significaba poner a alguien en peligro por no haber sido capaz de parar por completo a todos los mortífagos.

Noté lágrimas de rabia rodar por mis sienes y sangre hacer lo mismo por los lados de la nariz y el interior de mi boca. El sabor me daba náuseas.

Minutos después, cuando dolor estaba comenzando a remitir, se rompió el silencio de la habitación. Oí ruidos en el piso de abajo y pasos rápidos subiendo las escaleras que conducían a los dormitorios.

Alguien venía.

¿Me descubriría? ¿Estaba lo suficientemente recuperada de mi último viaje como para defenderme?

Giré la cabeza hacia la derecha hasta que vi la puerta de nuestro dormitorio común. Oí los pasos pararse ante la puerta y vi las sombras de un par de pies en la línea del umbral. Fuera quien fuera, ya estaba allí.

La puerta se abrió con un estruendo, rebotando contra la pared de piedra que había justo atrás y provocándome una sacudida en todo el cuerpo. Vi unos zapatos negros rodear las camas, seguidos por del vuelo de una túnica negra, hasta que desapareció de mi campo de visión. Seguí oyendo los pasos dando vueltas por mi izquierda, pero ya no le veía. No quería que me descubriera, así que no giré la cabeza hacia el otro lado por si de descubría.

Los pasos cesaron, justo al lado de mi cama, al mismo tiempo que noté las rodillas del desconocido posarse en el frío suelo de piedra.

Me había descubierto.

Unos dedos rodearon mi brazo izquierdo y tiraron de mí, sacándome de mi escondite. Ese movimiento brusco desencadenó un dolor agudo se clavó en cada músculo y hueso de mi cuerpo, como mil agujas ardiendo, por lo que no pude evitar gritar de dolor.

El desconocido me sacó por completo de debajo de mi cama y me levantó del suelo prácticamente sin esfuerzo. Intenté zafarme de sus manos, sin éxito, hasta que enfoqué su cara.

\- Severus.

\- Luna. - dijo él, con un suspiro de alivio - Te he buscado por todas partes.

Paré de ejercer fuerza contra él y me dejé caer en la cama para sentarme en ella.

\- Estaba ocupada. - contesté sin aliento y llevándome la mano a la nariz para intentar parar el sangrado

\- ¿Qué hacías ahí abajo?

Severus sacó un pañuelo de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica, me apartó la mano y me lo colocó contra las fosas nasales haciendo presión.

\- He estado saltando de mente en mente.

\- ¿Mortífagos?

\- Sí.

Severus frunció los labios y me dejó un momento para recuperar el aliento antes de seguir interrogándome sobre lo que había hecho, pero quien aprovechó para lanzar una pregunta llena de reproche fui yo:

\- ¿Por qué me buscabas? ¿Para poder despedirte?

Él se quedó helado y se puso pálido cuando se dio cuenta de que había sido yo la que había pronunciado esas palabras a través del otro mortífago.

\- Así que eras tú.

\- Sí, era yo. - le dije, sin poder ocultar mi enfado - ¿De verdad vas a ir a la cita sabiendo que no vas a volver?

Severus dio un paso hacia atrás, apartando su mano del pañuelo que aguantaba la hemorragia, por lo que tuve que sujetarlo yo.

\- Sí, y ambos lo sabemos desde hace meses, Luna. - me respondió, igual de desafiante que yo; luego relajó el tono antes de continuar: - Solo quería asegurarme de llevarte a un sitio seguro antes de que eso ocurra y hasta que todo este derramamiento de sangre termine.

\- Ni lo sueñes.

Severus suspiró, siendo consciente de que no va a ser capaz de convencerme fácilmente, y cambió el tema de conversación mientras buscaba la forma de poder hacer lo que realmente quería:

\- ¿Qué más has hecho? No creo que hayas estado hurgando en las almas de los mortífagos sólo para conocer los planes del Señor Oscuro.

\- He estado manipulando los circuitos de sus cabezas. - Severus se mostró confuso con eso, por lo que me tuve que explicar mejor: - Cuando intenten atacar a los alumnos y profesores de la escuela, se encontrarán con que se han olvidado de los hechizos con los que torturar y matar.

Severus puso los brazos en jarras, respiró hondo y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Estaba enfadado.

\- Me prometiste que no te involucrarías en esto. - me echó en cara, cruzándose de brazos

\- Te mentí. No voy a dejar que te asesine. No puedo permitirlo.

Lo admití. Al fin y al cabo había llegado el momento y ni si quiera tenía fuerzas para seguir manteniendo la mentira.

Severus me dio la espalda para ponerse a caminar por la habitación, nervioso, antes de contestarme alzando la voz:

\- Lo que yo puedo permitir que te descubra y te haga daño también a ti. - no satisfecho con eso, añadió con la voz casi rota: - ¿No te das cuenta de que eres lo único que me importa?

Y la que se quedó entonces sin palabras fui yo.

Jamás me hubiera imaginado a Severus verbalizando sus sentimientos. Que yo le importaba era algo que ya sabía, pero el hecho de que lo dijera en voz alta era algo nuevo hasta para él mismo, que se sintió demasiado vulnerable por confesármelo y tuvo que apartar su mirada de la mía por unos segundos, mientras recobraba la compostura.

No podía dejarle ir, no después de que me dijera eso.

\- Lo siento Severus, pero no puedo vivir con la idea de que mueras cuando yo podría haberlo evitado.

Guardó silencio, frustrado, y aproveché para mirarle directamente a los ojos, concentrando toda mi atención en ellos, antes de añadir:

\- Además, aún no he acabado. - dije mientras me levantaba de la cama. - Tengo algo muy importante que hacer aún.

Una descarga de dolor volvió a cruzar cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, pero no le presté atención.

Severus frunció el ceño, pero abrió mucho los ojos cuando la sospecha de lo que iba a hacer a continuación cruzó su subconsciente.

\- Luna… - me advirtió

Me acerqué a él despacio.

\- Luna, no. - me advirtió, alejándose de mi - No cometas ninguna insensatez.

\- Lo siento. - repetí

No retrasé el momento ni un segundo más, a pesar de no estar totalmente recuperada de mi último viaje. Al fin y al cabo, cuando abandonara mi cuerpo, también desaparecerían el dolor y la inestabilidad, por lo que sería como recuperar fuerzas de nuevo.

Centré toda mi atención en los oscuros ojos de Severus y, antes de darme cuenta, estaba dentro de su mente notando cómo él luchaba fervientemente por sacarme de ella.

Durante los últimos meses, también había estudiado y practicado con él cómo esconderme en la mente ajena para no ser descubierta por el huésped, siendo capaz de resistir los ataques del dueño de la mente por sacarme de ella. Creo que Severus nunca se hubiera imaginado que el entrenamiento que me había dado se iba a volver en su contra, ya que si había una mente en la que lograría mantenerme a pesar de todas las condiciones adversas y obstáculos que me pusiera, sería la de él.

Además, en cuanto tomara el control de su plano físico, le sería mucho más difícil atacarme para extraerme.

Esquivando las agresiones, cada vez más brutales fruto de la desesperación de Severus, me elevé hasta alcanzar la luz ámbar que me llevaría a ver el mundo a través de sus ojos.

Tomé el control del plano físico siendo Severus y vi a mi verdadero cuerpo caer al suelo tras perder la consciencia. Fui lo bastante rápida como para sujetarlo y evitar llevarme un fuerte golpe. Escondí mi cuerpo bajo de la cama y puse rumbo a la Casa de los Gritos, donde Voldemort le había citado.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos y salas del colegio, noté que habían ocasiones en las que se me nublaba la vista y me era difícil coordinar el cuerpo de Severus para caminar. Estaba luchando como no había hecho en su vida por recuperar el control y evitar que hiciera todo eso, pero no le estaba siendo nada efectivo.

Atravesé el colegio como una sombra, intentando que no me afectara ver cuerpos sin vida en el suelo, gente herida y miradas acusadoras de odio de quienes seguían culpando a Severus de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

En la explanada de los jardines, me costó acostumbrar la vista a la oscuridad, pero no me supuso un problema ya que fui capaz de recordar el camino a la Casa de los Gritos camino de memoria.

No veía nada, absolutamente nada, pero Severus no me iba a poder parar.

Fui capaz de distinguir la silueta de la casa, únicamente iluminada por la luna. Caminé alrededor de la construcción de madera buscando la puerta a tientas, usando sólo las manos. Ya dentro, noté una presencia oscura que me confirmó que no estaba sola en ese lugar. Subí las escaleras hacia el piso de arriba.

\- ¡Oh, Severus, viejo amigo! - exclamó Voldemort, dándome la bienvenida - Empezaba a sospechar que no acudirías a nuestro encuentro.

Si pudiera haberlo visto completamente, seguro que un escalofrío me habría recorrido la columna de arriba a abajo, pero en este momento solo veía su oscura silueta borrosa. Me aproximé a él con un par de pasos.

\- Eso nunca, mi señor. - logré responder

A sus pies oía el siseo de Nagini, pero era incapaz de verla. Era otro Horrocrux con el que tenía que acabar, pero primero tenía que ocuparme de la varita.

\- Severus. ¡Ha llegado el gran día! Por fin acabaré con Harry Potter y por fin el mundo mágico será mío. ¡Solo mío! ¡Nadie podrá derrotarme jamás!

Voldemort estaba a unos tres metros de mí, por lo que me acerqué un poco más.

\- El momento que tanto ansiaba, señor. - le contesté

\- Sí. Y todo será gracias a este preciado tesoro.

Vi como Voldemort introducía en su túnica una mano pálida y brillante de piel de reptil que cubría todo su cuerpo. Antes de que me diera cuenta, ahí estaba, enseñándome orgulloso la varita de Sauco como el bien tan valioso que era para él. Sabía que Voldemort sería lo suficientemente arrogante como para ponérsela ante las narices a Severus antes de matarlo.

\- Ni te imaginas, Severus, la gran excitación que sentí al arrancársela a Dumbledore de sus manos sin vida.

No me esforcé por ocultar una mueca de asco.

\- Todo en gran parte es gracias a ti, amigo, que acabaste con él a pesar de que le encomendé la misión al hijo de Malfoy. El chico no tenía las suficientes agallas.

\- Es demasiado joven.

Tras decir eso, noté que perdía el equilibro a la vez que la vista se me volvía a fundir a negro, pero volví a ser dueña de los sentidos de Severus en cuestión de una milésima de segundo. Tenía que actuar rápido antes de perder el control por completo.

\- A pesar de ello, viejo amigo, noto que la varita no ejecuta mis órdenes completamente. Es como tener un molesto vástago desobediente.

\- Lo lamento, señor. - dije mientras deslizaba otro pie para acercarme más a él

\- No comprendía la razón de ello, hasta que uno de mis fieles lacayos sugirió que tal vez la varita debe lealtad a quien mata a su anterior dueño, y no a quien simplemente la posee.

Tenía pocos segundos. Voldemort no iba a alargar el momento de matar a Severus mucho más. Me acerqué un paso más a él y dirigí toda mi concentración al corazón de la varita. Necesitaría las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban para hacer eso último.

\- Y es por ello que te he citado aquí, Severus…

Pero no le dejé continuar con su discurso.

No aparté la atención de la varita de Sauco, donde concentré todo mi poder en un sitio exacto para establecer un vínculo. Una vez que sentí y visualicé cada todas y una de las capas de material que formaban parte de ese arma tan ansiada, usé toda mi fuerza mental para partirla por la mitad, dejándola inservible.

El crujido de la madera silenció por completo el mundo que nos rodeaba por un par de segundos en los que Voldemort se quedó como nadie lo ha visto nunca: desconcertado y sin palabras.

\- Tendrás que buscarte otra si quieres vencer a Harry. - le espeté

Pero la voz que oí salir de mi garganta no era la de Severus, si no la mía, la de Luna.

¿Qué me había hecho Severus?

Voldemort abrió mucho los ojos y apartó la vista del arma inservible antes de mirarme y susurrar:

\- Una Sviri.


	14. La Batalla de Hogwarts III-IV

**Parte III/IV - Harry**

\- Una Sviri.

Noté a Severus luchando en su interior por recuperar el control. Sentí el corazón en el pecho como en caída libre, y la vista se me volvió a fundir a negro por unos largos segundos, pero seguía siendo él.

Voldemort seguía mirándome fijamente, sin moverse, pero no tardaría en intentar atacarme.

Tenía que salir de allí.

Reuní las últimas fuerzas que me quedaban para formular el hechizo de aparición y volver al lugar de donde partí. La realidad se retorció a mi alrededor como si fuera un chicle enorme y una gran presión me aplastó todos y cada uno de los miembros hasta que me encontré de nuevo en mi dormitorio.

Aterricé en él con el estómago revuelto y la vista borrosa. Vi a una silueta arrodillada en el suelo sacudiendo mi cuerpo inconsciente.

Era Nina.

\- ¡Luna! ¡Luna, despierta por favor! - gritaba mientras me sacudía - Tenemos que salir de aquí. Están asesinando a todo el que se cruza en su camino.

Me dejé ganar por la fuerza de Severus y éste acabó echándome de su mente. Estaba tan aturdida y agotada que ni siquiera noté el tirón que me sacó de su cuerpo para devolverme al mío.

Cuando volví, el dolor era aún peor que la vez anterior. Nunca antes había experimentado esa intensidad y resultaba abrumador. Me palpitaba la cabeza y volví a notar el sabor a sangre en el interior de la boca.

No pude evitar intentar gritar, pero ni siquiera tenía fuerzas suficientes para ello, por lo que se quedó en un gemido sordo. Noté las lágrimas rodar por mis sienes.

El cambio también había afectado a Severus, a quién oía pegar grandes bocanadas de aire a pocos metros de mí.

\- Usted. - oí a Nina exclamar a sus espaldas, dándose cuenta de que el director también estaba presente en la habitación - Usted es el responsable de que esto esté ocurriendo. Usted es un asesino al igual que todos ellos.

Severus no le respondió. Parecía seguir recobrando el aliento. Extraerme de su mente también le había costado una gran cantidad de energía a él.

Acto seguido, se arrodilló en el lado opuesto de dónde se encontraba Nina y me empezó a tocar la cara.

\- ¿Por qué no te has podido mantener al margen, Luna? - me susurró

Yo no podía contestarle. No era capaz de hacer otra cosa que no fuera concentrarme en meter y sacar aire de mis pulmones y sentir cómo los latidos de mi corazón rebotaban dentro de mi cabeza. El dolor era demasiado.

\- ¡Apártese de ella!

\- Señorita Addario. - dijo Severus, dirigiéndose por fin a Nina - Ya que usted también es una Sviri, como Lovegood, ahórreme la tarea de tener dar explicaciones y métase en mi mente si quiere leer lo que está ocurriendo.

Esas palabras dejaron fuera de juego a Nina, quien pareció quedarse muda.

\- Luna haré que te recuperes. - me susurró, antes de dirigirse a Nina de nuevo: - Addario, tiene usted dos opciones: quedarse aquí con esa misma cara de zoquete o ayudarme con la señorita Lovegood.

Nina recobró la compostura antes de contestarle:

\- Voy con usted.

Noté unas manos que comenzaban a incorporarme del suelo. Al mismo tiempo, un dolor punzante me atravesó desde la nuca hasta la frente, y sentí la sangre caer de mi nariz hasta la comisura de mis labios y la boca.

\- Luna está sangrando. - oí murmullar a Nina

Después de eso, todos mis sentidos se fundieron a negro y me quedé completamente inconsciente.

* * *

No sé cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que volví a escuchar y sentir el movimiento de mí alrededor.

Oía el choque de lo que parecían botecitos de cristal, pero era incapaz de abrir los ojos. Notaba los pies flotando, por lo que seguramente Severus estaba cargando conmigo mientras parecía trabajar en una forma con la que hacerme recobrar fuerzas.

\- No, ese no, busque en esa misma estantería pero un nivel más arriba. - ordenó Severus, seguramente a Nina, mientras oía más choques entre botellas de cristal - Y apresúrese, Addario.

\- ¡Estoy en ello! - le contestó Nina exasperada - ¿Me dice de nuevo como se llama lo que estoy buscando?

\- _Alga Aegagropila_. - pareció repetirle - Use el hechizo _Accio_ si ni siquiera es capaz de leer.

\- No hará falta. - le cortó - ¿Son como unos guisantes gigantes?

\- ¡Sí!

Nina bajó de una escalera de madera y oí los pasos de los dos mientras atravesaban varias estancias; primero un pasillo, por donde se escuchaba mucho ruido proveniente de pisos inferiores, y luego el sonido amortiguado de las pisadas de Nina y Severus sobre un suelo de piedra distinto. Severus susurró algo que no alcancé a comprender, por lo que debíamos estar en la escalera que conducía a su despacho.

Reuní las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban para abrir los ojos. Logré enfocar la vista y lo primero que vi fue el pelo lacio de Severus y su rostro pálido con el ceño fruncido. Parecía preocupado. No tener la situación completamente bajo control le abrumaba.

\- Ha despertado. - susurró Nina

Severus me miró y suspiró con alivio.

\- Está muy pálida.

\- Dígame algo que no sepa, Addario.

Entramos en su despacho y Severus me llevó hasta las sillas de la mesa de estudio. Me senté en una de ellas con la ayuda de Nina.

\- Quédese con ella. Si vuelve a perder la consciencia avíseme inmediatamente. - le ordenó a Nina, antes de centrar su atención en mí y añadir: - No hagas ninguna estupidez más porque si no te aseguro que quien te matará seré yo.

Esa amenaza, muy lejos de darme miedo, me hizo sonreír.

Severus dio media vuelta y desapareció en otro cuarto pequeño. Lo oí manipular más frascos de cristal y cortar algunas hojas de plantas. Supuse que Severus estaría preparando alguna especie de poción que me hiciera recuperar fuerzas más rápido.

Nina se sentó en la silla que había justo a mi lado. Mirándome directamente a los ojos, me preguntó:

\- Luna, ¿de qué va todo esto?

Le conté a Nina tanto como pude, pero me faltaba el aliento y no pude explicarle gran cosa, sólo lo esencial de la historia. Le conté que había dedicado meses a desarrollar mis poderes con la ayuda de Severus y que mi estado se debía a que acababa de evitar su muerte en un encuentro que había tenido con Voldemort.

Nina se quedó en silencio, pensando en toda la información que le había soltado en cascada.

\- Jamás me hubiera imaginado que compartimos el mismo poder. - le dije tras acabar, cambiando de tema

\- Yo noté hace tiempo que teníamos la misma energía, pero nunca fui más allá. - me explicó - No te leí ni nada por el estilo para comprobar si estaba en lo cierto. No me gusta saber cosas de los demás sin su permiso.

\- A mi me sucede lo mismo.

Le pregunté cómo había vivido ella la invasión, ya que yo me había pasado gran parte de la misma escondida.

\- Esos magos y brujas empezaron atacando y matando a lo loco, pero a los pocos minutos parecían haber olvidado todo su repertorio de hechizos y se retiraron al Bosque Prohibido. - me explicó - O sea, podría haber sido mucho peor. Además, _Quien no debe ser nombrado_ ha citado a Harry Potter para que se reúna con él. Le ha dado una hora para entregarse a cambio de no seguir matándonos a todos.

Voldemort seguía ganando.

\- ¿Cuándo ha ocurrido eso?

\- Mientras estabas inconsciente.

Era el momento de que la pequeña parte que Harry tenía en su interior de Voldemort también muriera. Severus me había hablado de ello semanas atrás, y ya entonces me pregunté si cuando Voldemort formulara el hechizo imperdonable, sólo moriría esa parte oscura de su alma o si también lo haría la de Harry. Severus no me supo responder y empecé a sospechar que ambas partes de su alma morirían. Empecé a especular sobre cómo podría intervenir yo para evitarlo.

Probablemente hubiera una forma y eso era lo que tenía que descubrir.

La voz de Nina cortó el hilo de mis pensamientos:

\- Me tienes que enseñar todo lo que has aprendido con Snape.

\- Lo haré, lo prometo, pero cambio de un pequeño favor.- le dije, antes de mirar hacia la puerta de la habitación donde estaba Severus para asegurarme de que no podía oírme susurrar: - Voy a volver a quedarme inconsciente de nuevo. - Nina abrió los ojos como platos - Te prometo que estaré bien y que volveré. Lo único que te pido es que tardes lo máximo posible en avisar a Severus de que me he ido, ¿de acuerdo?

Nina me miró fijamente a los ojos mientras extraía la certeza de lo que quería hacer a continuación:

\- Vas a intentar salvar Harry.

\- Sí. - admití - Creo que conozco la forma de ayudarle

\- Vale. - cedió - Lo haré, pero ten cuidado por favor.

Le di un breve abrazo y cerré los ojos. Respiré hondo y abandoné mi alma al mundo transcendental en un último intento de seguir evitando el caos.


	15. La Batalla de Hogwarts IV-IV

**Parte IV/IV - Se acabó**

Cuando extraí mi alma de mi cuerpo de nuevo, todo resquicio de dolor o agotamiento desapareció, y pude centrarme en mi nuevo objetivo. Sin embargo, debía de darme prisa, ya que todo el tiempo que permaneciera fuera tendría graves consecuencias para mí.

Atravesé el colegio tan rápido como pude, y me adentré en la inmensidad del bosque prohibido con el único objetivo de encontrar a Harry y salvarlo de una muerte casi segura.

Agudicé todos mis sentidos, intentando percibir el más mínimo movimiento que delatara la localización de los mortífagos.

De repente, el silencio de la noche rompió su armonía a causa de una carcajada tenebrosa de Voldemort. Esa risa me paralizó y el temor se apoderó de mi energía durante una milésima de segundo, pero pronto puse rumbo hacia su origen hasta que me encontré en medio del claro de un bosque, donde todos los mortífagos formaban un círculo un círculo en torno a Voldemort y a Harry.

\- Así que, aquí lo tenemos. - decía Voldemort - Al _chico que sobrevivió_ , el _Elegido_ , aceptando finalmente su destino y dándose cuenta de que jamás podrá salvar a nadie, ni siquiera a él mismo.

Voldemort hablaba pausadamente, con esa voz siseante de ultratumba.

\- ¿Por fin has sido consciente de que nunca podrás vencerme?

Harry no le respondió, de hecho la templanza que reflejaba la luz de su aura me sorprendió, ya que no había ningún signo de que reflejara que temía el momento que vendría a continuación.

\- Al fin y al cabo, lo que te espera no es tan horrible. - continuó Voldemort - Te reunirás finalmente con tus padres mientras yo sigo derramando sangre, ¿no es eso maravilloso?.

Todos los mortífagos rieron tímidamente esa broma de mal gusto. Harry respiró hondo, y me fijé que la luz de su alma estaba formaba por dos halos y energías completamente contrarias. La más dominante de ellas reflejaba valentía y verdad, claramente, las dos virtudes principales de Harry, pero la otra estaba formada por una oscuridad y maldad inimaginables, características obvias de Voldemort.

Ambas almas estaban peligrosamente juntas. Si Voldemort hubiera lanzado el hechizo justo en ese momento, las dos partes habrían sido afectadas; por lo que ambas hubieran muerto al mismo tiempo. Tenía que encontrar el modo de separarlas.

\- En realidad, tendrías que agradecerme que ese reencuentro se vaya a producir pronto, ¿no crees?

Necesitaría mucha energía para lograrlo, pero el sacrificio valdría la pena.

\- No lo retrasemos más pues, Potter.

Concentré toda mi fuerza en mi propia aura y me puse como objetivo la de Harry. Separaría su luz de la de Voldemort justo antes de que le matara, para que de esa forma el hechizo no le afectara a él, si no sólo a la parte del alma de Voldemort.

Justo cuando Voldemort alzó su varita, dispuesto a formular el hechizo imperdonable, me dirigí tan rápido como pude a la figura de Harry.

\- ¡Muere! - exclamó - _Avada Kadavra_.

Atravesé los pocos centímetros que me quedaban hasta la luz de vida de Harry y justo cuando la proyección del hechizo de Voldemort le estaba alcanzando, sentí un fuerte impacto que hizo que mi alma apartara a la suya del centro de su pecho, saliendo despedida de su cuerpo.

Alcancé a ver cómo sólo se quedaba la luz del alma de Voldemort en el interior de Harry, y cómo ésta era alcanzada por la maldición asesina, destruyéndose y haciendo que tanto Voldemort como Harry se desplomaran en el suelo.

La luz del alma de Harry volvió al centro de su pecho, pero él permaneció en el suelo sin moverse mientras otra bruja se acercaba a comprobar la presencia de signos de vida.

Intenté introducirme en el aura de Harry para comprobar que estaba bien, pero su cuerpo repelió mi alma y no me permitió entrar. ¿O tal vez era yo que había alcanzado mi límite?

\- ¡Harry Potter ha muerto! - oí gritar a la voz amortiguada de Voldemort, tras alzarse del suelo

De nuevo, traté de tomar el control de Harry, pero esa vez el rebote de su alma me devolvió directamente de a mi cuerpo, donde toda la realidad se fundió a negro.

* * *

\- Sólo se lo voy a preguntar una vez más, Addario: ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado Lovegood inconsciente? - oí preguntar a Severus cuando empecé a recuperar los sentidos

\- Ha sido justo antes de que usted volviera, señor director.

\- Si eso fuera cierto, hubiera podido devolverla a su cuerpo mucho antes.

El dolor volvía a ser insoportable, como si millones de agujas me atravesaran la piel y los músculos hasta clavarse en mis huesos. Tenía la sensación de que el interior de mi cabeza estaba lleno de cristales afilados que chocaban entre sí. Era angustioso.

Sentí náuseas y mi estómago empezó a contraerse. Severus y Nina se dieron cuenta de lo que me estaba ocurriendo y lograron tumbarme de lado justo antes de que expulsara una poción que habían logrado que me bebiera mientras yo no estaba en mi cuerpo.

Logré toser y abrir los ojos, pero fui incapaz de enfocar la vista. Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas.

\- Luna. - me llamó Severus, logrando conservar la calma - Luna, ¿qué has hecho esta vez?

Los ojos se me cerraron de nuevo, y Nina tuvo que acabar respondiendo por mi:

\- Salvar a Harry.

Severus procedió a incorporar mi cuerpo un poco más y dos ríos de sangre bajaron por mi nariz. Intenté llevarme la mano a las fosas nasales para parar la hemorragia, pero ni siquiera fui capaz de elevar el brazo. Nina logró contener el sangrado con la manga de su túnica.

Mi respiración se agitó y mis extremidades empezaron a temblar. Severus suspiró nervioso.

\- No le puede volver a dar la poción, ¿verdad? La vomitaría de nuevo. - le preguntó Nina

Severus no le respondió y pasaron varios minutos hasta que logré abrir los ojos. Estaba tan falta de energía que no podía ni siquiera hablar, por lo que miré directamente a Nina para intentar comunicarme con ella.

Ni siquiera sabía si ella estaba leyendo lo que yo pensaba, pero a juzgar por la expresión facial, lo captó todo con pelos y señales.

Nina se levantó de un salto y se asomó a una de las ventanas del despacho. Severus y yo la seguimos con la mirada.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Addario? - le preguntó - ¿Qué le ha dicho?

\- Vuelven al colegio. Todos ellos. - le contestó Nina, con la atención fija en el Bosque Prohibido

Giré la cabeza todo lo que pude para centrar mi atención en Severus, quien tenía los ojos clavados en mi.

 _No debería de estar vivo, Luna._ \- le escuché pensar - _Y tu no deberías de haber arriesgado tu vida por salvame._

\- Hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por salvarte. - logré responderle, con un hilo de voz muy débil

Severus se quedó completamente helado al oírme decir aquello y vi como los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Sentí un cosquilleo extraño en las extremidades y la vista se me volvió a nublar. Llamé a Nina a gritos con mi mente. Ésta se apartó de la ventana rápidamente y acudió de nuevo a mi lado corriendo.

\- Dice que cree que se va a desmayar de nuevo.

Saverus se limitó a asintir, incapaz de articular palabra.

\- Descansa Luna. - dijo Nina en voz alta - No nos separaremos de ti.

Sonreí justo antes de que todo lo que me rodeaba desapareciera por completo.

* * *

Me volví a despertar al oír gritos a mi alrededor. Abrí un poco los ojos y vi que Severus me llevaba de nuevo en brazos mientras nos conducía al interior del castillo. Vi a muchos otros que hacían lo mismo mientras dirigían sus pasos a distintas estancias de la escuela. Noté que mi cuerpo tiritaba por el frío y el puro agotamiento. Llegamos al gran comedor, y entonces Severus se percató de que había recobrado la consciencia.

\- Luna. - dijo, con un suspiro de alivio

Me ayudó mientras trataba de sentarme en uno de los bancos. Se quitó la túnica y la puso sobre la mía, intentando que conservara mejor el calor.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? - logré preguntar - ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

\- Potter, no está muerto. - comenzó a explicarme mientras se sentaba a mi lado - No sé cómo diantres lo has hecho, pero le has salvado. Voldemort ha intentado huir pero Potter ha ido en su búsqueda.

Sonreí, satisfecha, y nos quedamos en silencio un largo rato mientras yo terminaba de recuperarme. Apoyé la cabeza en su hombro y, justo antes de que pudiera quedarme dormida, una de las grandes ventanas de la sala estalló en mil pedazos. Vimos dos figuras rodar por el suelo. Eran ellos.

Todos los demás que estaban cerca formaron un círculo alrededor de ellos mientras éstos se incorporaban y adoptaban la posición de batirse en duelo.

\- ¡Préparate para morir, Potter! - le gritó

De sus dos varitas surgieron dos rayos de luz que encontraron justo a mitad de distancia de ambos y se fueron moviendo de uno lado a otro lado dependiendo de la intensidad o fuerza que cada uno estaba empleando en sus correspondientes hechizos. Antes de que el rayo de Voldemort se acercara peligrosamente a Harry, Neville apareció, a las espaldas de ambos mientras portaba la gran espada de Gryffindor. La levantó en peso mientras gritaba y la clavaba en el cuerpo de reptil de Nigini.

El duelo paró unos escasos segundos mientras Voldemort se torcía por la mitad, como si le hubieran dado un gran golpe.

Voldemort salió de su parálisis momentánea y volvió a lanzar el hechizo _Avada kedavra_ contra Harry, quien le respondió de igual forma.

Me puse en pie y Severus me imitó mientras me agarraba fuertemente de una mano, pidiéndome en silencio que no hiciera lo que fuera que estaba pensando.

Centré toda mi atención en la varita que portaba Voldemort, en cada una de las láminas de madera de espino que la componían hasta su núcleo de pelo de unicornio. Me percaté de que era la varita de Draco y enfurecí. ¿Hasta cuándo le iban a seguir utilizando para algo de lo que en realidad nunca había querido formar parte? Eso me cabreó aún más y entonces lo hice. Establecí por completo el vínculo con la varita y giré la cabeza levemente hacia la izquierda, lo que provocó que la varita con la que estaba luchando Voldemort se partiera en dos y el hechizo de Harry le terminara alcanzando.

Voldemort congeló su expresión y se desplomó en el suelo como un muro de piedra, sumiendo toda la estancia en un silencio sepulcral. Sonreí de medio lado y todos estallaron en vítores hacia Harry, celebrando la victoria.

Me giré hacia Severus, quien también clavó sus ojos en mí.

\- Se acabó. - dije, sonriendo

Me rodeó con los brazos y me estrechó contra él fuertemente. Yo le abracé también mientras sentía lágrimas de emoción cayéndome por las mejillas.

\- Se acabó. - murmuró también - Por fin se acabó.

* * *

Unas horas después, ya completamente recuperada y tras comprobar los daños de los mortífagos a los alumnos y demás magos y brujas de la escuela, me senté en las escaleras que daban a los jardines posteriores de Hogwarts completamente sola.

Minutos antes, Severus había decidido marcharse a su despacho debido a que se había cansado de ser el objetivo de miradas desconfiadas y cuchicheos. Según me contó, a pesar de que toda la escuela había sido testigo de cómo los mortífagos y el propio Voldemort le llamaban traidor, todos continuaban con la misma actitud de rechazo hacia él. Se quiso alejar de todos y yo respeté su decisión, pero le aseguré que me encontraría con él más tarde.

De repente vi aparecer a Harry. Caminaba en mi dirección, con algo parecido a una sonrisa en los labios.

\- ¡Hola Harry! - le saludé

\- Hola Luna. - me respondió, acortando la poca distancia que nos separaba

Se sentó a mi lado para contemplar también el paisaje. Parecía realmente agotado.

\- Te estaba buscando porque quería preguntarte algo. - acabó admitiendo

\- Adelante.

\- Durante la batalla, Ron y Hermione han visto que Snape te llevaba en brazos a su despacho y parecías haberte desmayado. - comenzó a explicarme mientras se sonrojaba - Hace un rato también he escuchado a varios alumnos cuchichear sobre que estabas con él cuando Voldemort y yo nos hemos batido en duelo y hay varios chicos de Gryffinfor que me han contado que durante el curso se esparció el rumor de que por las noches ibas a su despacho.

Harry se interrumpió a sí mismo para mirarme titubeante a los ojos, no sabiendo muy bien por donde continuar para seguir siendo políticamente correcto. Acabé el discurso por él:

\- Y te preguntabas el por qué de esa cercanía con Severus, ¿verdad?

\- Así es. - respondió

\- Te quiero llevar con él, Harry, para que lo veas por ti mismo. - noté su mandíbula tensarse ante la idea, por lo que traté de tranquilizarle añadiendo: - Sé que es el último mago al que quieres ver y que sigues creyendo que es un traidor y un asesino, pero confía en mí. Nada en toda esta historia es lo que parece.

Le agarré de la mano antes de que le diera tiempo a responder y nos conduje a ambos al interior del castillo.

Lo guié hacia el despacho de Severus, con lo cual tuvimos que subir varias plantas y atravesar decenas de pasillos hasta llegar a la entrada de la torre. Imité la misma expresión incomprensible que tanto Severus como los guardianes solían susurrar y la escalera comenzó a girar.

\- ¿Tú también hablas pársel, Luna? - preguntó, boquiabierto

\- ¿Pár… Qué?

\- Pársel. La lengua de las serpientes. - me aclaró

\- Ah, no. Ojalá pudiera. Sólo he imitado la contraseña que siempre murmura Severus cuando entra aquí.

Ya arriba, nos encontramos con Severus sentado en la silla de su estudio y con la mirada perdida en el fuego de la chimenea. Al oír pasos, dirigió la vista hacia nosotros y se levantó apresuradamente al verme acompañada de Harry. Me miró confuso.

Harry y él se aguantaron la mirada en silencio, retándose a que uno de los dos hablara primero, pero fui yo la que se encargó de romper ese silencio tan tenso:

\- Tienes que mostrarle a Harry por qué has actuado de la forma en la que lo has hecho durante todos estos años.

Severus se frotó los ojos.

\- Luna...

Harry frunció el ceño al vernos comunicándonos de esa manera entre nosotros.

\- Merece saberlo y es importante que lo hagas con el pensadero y tus recuerdos. - continué - Si se lo cuentas tú directamente, tal vez no te crea.

Severus sacudió la cabeza, inseguro ante la idea de compartir sentimientos y vivencias personales. Finalmente, tras unos segundos que se me antojaron eternos, acabó accediendo. Extrajo el pensadero del armario y se apoyó en él mientras extraía varios hilos plateados de recuerdos con su varita.

Cuando terminó, miró a Harry de nuevo, dándole permiso.

\- Adelante. - le dijo

Harry, se aproximó al pensadero, aún invadido por la duda, pero acabó metiendo la cabeza dentro por completo.

Severus y yo nos retiramos a sentarnos en un par de escaleras próximas mientras una nueva realidad era revelada a Harry. Tras un largo silencio, oí a Severus murmurar:

\- ¿Qué haré ahora, Luna? ¿Que se supone que tengo que hacer ahora?

\- Contarle a todos que eres inocente. - le contesté sin vacilar - Que trabajaste durante años la manera de acabar con Voldemort junto con Dumbledore.

\- No me creerán.

\- Pues les mostrarás tus recuerdos, como estás haciendo con Harry

\- Aún así, muchos no lo harán.

\- Ese será su problema.

Minutos después, Harry levantó la cabeza del pensadero, respirando con dificultad y aparentemente emocionado, mirando directamente a Severus. Éste se levantó de la escalera de un salto y se quedo completamente quieto, preparándose para cualquier tipo de respuesta por parte de Harry. Éste se quitó las gafas, se enjugó las lágrimas que empezaban a escapar de sus ojos y comenzó a caminar hacia donde estábamos. Severus retiró su cuerpo como un acto reflejo, pero no pudo evitar que Harry lo rodeara con los brazos y lo estrechara fuertemente contra él.

Severus tardó, pero acabó respondiendo de igual forma, por lo que Harry hizo el abrazo aún más estrecho.

\- Lo siento mucho, profesor. - musitó, conteniendo un sollozo - Estaba muy equivocado con respecto a usted.

Severus cerró los ojos fuertemente antes de que se también se le escaparan las lágrimas.

\- Yo... - le acabó diciendo - Yo lamento tantos años de odio, Potter.

Éste negó con la cabeza enérgicamente.

\- Ni lo mencione.

No pude evitar que la escena me acabara emocionando a mi también y acabé concluyendo que arriesgar mi vida de la forma en la que lo hice había valido la pena sólo por poder haber sido testigo de ese momento.


	16. Epílogo

Todo lo que vino después de la derrota de Voldemort nos dejó exhaustos a todos.

Durante los meses siguientes, todo nuestro mundo puso de su parte para ayudar a capturar a la mayoría de los mortífagos que se habían dado a la fuga. Durante el verano, se celebraron cientos de juicios en los cuales se demostró y castigó toda relación que éstos habían tenido con Voldemort. Se interpusieron condenas y muy pocos se escaparon de cumplir una pena justa. Únicamente Severus fue indultado, muy contrariamente a su voluntad.

Él expresó en las sesiones que, a pesar de que sí había trabajado con Dumbledore a espaldas de todos, él había seguido matando y colaborando en el avance del Señor Oscuro. A pesar de que muchos declaramos para defenderle y de que la mayoría de los mortífagos le tacharon de traidor en sus declaraciones, Severus no tenía ninguna intención de defenderse. No importaron las horas que traté de convencerlo de lo contrario, él seguía considerándose culpable. Los jueces acabaron por pedirle que aportara cientos de recuerdos para tener una vista más objetiva de lo sucedido. Dejaron a Severus sin secretos, pero meses después, todos los jueces, acusadores y defensores concluyeron con que Severus era innegablemente inocente.

Únicamente le dieron la responsabilidad de ciertos crímenes, pero consideraron que fueron bajo coacción y su único castigo fue ayudar a capturar a los últimos mortífagos fugados junto con el departamento del Ministerio que se encargaba de ello.

Después de ese proceso, le ofrecieron seguir siendo el director de Hogwarts, pero se negó tajantemente. Él propuso a Minerva McGonagall para el puesto, quien aceptó. También le ofrecieron trabajo como auror para seguir persiguiendo a grupos con tendencias a la magia oscura, pero también lo declinó.

No era de extrañar esa actitud de rechazo por parte de Severus; al fin y al cabo, todos los que le habían odiado durante años de repente le aceptaban y buscaban su ayuda. ¿Quién iba a confiar de un cambio tan repentino?

Severus se mudó lejos de la civilización, a un par de kilómetros de mi casa, para seguir manteniendo el contacto conmigo. Recuperó su pasión por la elaboración de pociones. Investigó mucho de forma individual y colaboró en la publicación de algunos libros bajo un sobrenombre.

En cuanto a mí, a pesar de mis resultados ejemplares en todos los exámenes de la escuela y que los del Ministerio me buscaron personalmente para ofrecerme trabajar con ellos, opté por dedicarme a lo que verdaderamente me apasionaba: las criaturas mágicas. Me convertí en bruja naturalista, muy contrariamente a lo que quería Severus, quien siguió pensando que mi sitio estaba en el Ministerio y en la lucha contra el mal.

Severus me acompañó en muchos de mis viajes de investigación. Me manifestó su curiosidad por ese mundo que tanto me apasionaba, de modo que lo empecé a invitar para que viniera conmigo y así aprovechara para poder investigar sobre elementos de pociones en otras regiones del mundo.

Todo lo que vivimos justos hizo que mantuviéramos una relación muy bonita y fraternal. A todos les resultó extraña nuestra cercanía, pero se debía, por supuesto, a que ninguno de ellos sabía todo por lo que habíamos pasado durante aquel fatídico año. Sólo se lo conté a mi padre, el único que también sabía a cerca de mis poderes, y entonces todas las piezas del puzzle le encajaron. Pasó a considerar a Severus uno más de nuestra familia y afirmó tajantemente que las puertas de nuestra casa siempre estarían abiertas para él.

Apenas mantuve el contacto con otros alumnos del colegio. De hecho, gran parte de lo que sabía a cerca de Harry era por Severus. Guardaban una relación sorprendentemente estrecha y Harry le pedía ayuda en muchas ocasiones para trabajar codo con codo en algunos proyectos del Ministerio.

Un día, Severus me hizo una visita a casa tras haber estado con Harry. Estaba visiblemente nervioso por algo:

\- Harry me ha contado que espera su primer hijo junto con Ginny Weasley. Me ha acabado confesando que, si resulta ser niño, pretende ponerle mi nombre.

\- ¡Pero eso es maravilloso! - exclamé, casi dando un salto del sillón

\- Luna…

Severus no sabía como gestionar aquello.

\- Lo digo en serio, Severus. - insistí - Si quiere ponerle tu nombre a su hijo es porque te considera alguien muy importante en su vida.

Severus se quedó en silencio unos segundos, pensando al respecto, para luego acabar diciendo:

\- Pero poderle mi nombre a su primogénito me parece… Excesivo. - concluyó - Afortunadamente, creo que he conseguido borrarle la idea de la cabeza por el momento. Si esa ocurrencia tan disparatada vuelve en un futuro, necesitaré de tu don para arrancársela de su mente.

\- ¡Ah, no! ¡Eso ni lo sueñes!

No volví a usar mi poder después de todo aquello. Agradecía haber podido contar con don, pero prefería dejar las cosas al destino y que los secretos me fueran revelados por decisión propia de los demás. Siempre lo había preferido así, era lo más natural y justo para todos.

Sería muy pretencioso decir que todos fuimos felices después de lo ocurrido, así que, dejémoslo en que simplemente dimos lo mejor de nosotros por dejar todo lo que vivimos atrás y aprender de ello. Es la mejor decisión que uno puede tomar.

\- FIN -


End file.
